Coming home 1
by fairytwin
Summary: after being gone for 10 years and going to an all girl school,a 17 year old Jeanette is back to her family and old friend, but this isn't the nerdy girl they knew when they were kids, she's HOT and every guys dream guy, but who will she give her heart to?
1. Chapter 1

**_Soul- I been wanting to write this for a while and I'm happy I did, just so everybody knows its an AU and they would be ooc most of time, the couple with be Simon and Jeanette, there might be other couples like T&E and B&A, but hopefully you enjoy this story._**

Jeanette squeal in excitement as she hold the letter in her small paws, 'I can't believe I have a respond' the 7 year old chipette thought happily as she started to jump up and down until she heard her name being called.

"are you okay?" asked a smaller chipette girl wearing a dark green skirt that reached her knees and a light green t-shirt.

The one holding the envelope nodded happily, "yeah Eleanor" said the girl as she fix her glasses.

"Then what's up?" asked their other sister that was wearing a dark pink shirt a bit shorter than the once that the other two were wearing, her hand on her hips as she keep on staring at her younger sister.

"Well Britt, remember how I been trying to get a scholarship to a good school" the chipette wearing a light purple shirt said as she looked at them happily, their step mother hearing everything they were saying.

"Yeah, what about it?" said the older sister as she rose one of her eye brows.

"Well.." Started the shy chipette as she made her way to her step mom and handed her the letter she got today.

Miss Miller quickly scan the paper and smile wide as she said happily "You got in!"

"omg omg omg" both the youngest sister and older sister said happily as they hugged the shy girl wearing violet rim glasses that keep trying to slip off her face.

"This is great news my dear" said Ms. Miller as she kneel down and hugged one of her adopted daughters.

"Thank you" said Jeanette happily as her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"I wonder how the guys would look, I bet they'll be HOT" the 7 year old wearing pink said as she day dream about the hot guys her sister would met.

"Well Britt..." started the middle child but was interrupt but the one wearing green, "I bet they would have yummy food and everything" she said as she started thinking about the delicious treats.

"Well actalully it's an all girl school" said the talk one that's hair was in a messy bun.

Both her sisters stop day dreaming and looked at her like she was insane.

"Why would you wanna go to a school with no guys" said the elementary school girl that had her hair in a pony tail.

"yeah" said Eleanor, she might have been in elementary but most of her friends are the chipmuck boys.

"Well..um.. I'm going to go learn not to flirt with boys or anything, you guys should know that school and education is very important even at a early age" said Jeanette as she play with the hum of her skirt that usually reached just below her knees.

"That's great to hear my dear" said the older lady as she hugged her daughter, "at least one of my girls knows that education is important.

Brittany rolled her eyes a bit but soon smiled softly as she went to hug her sister again, "when you gonna leave?" she found herself saying.

"It says on the paper" said Jeanette as she hugged her mother and older sister back.

"when are we gonna tell the guys" said Elle as she join the hug, not caring that people already stop to stare at the family hugging on the sidewalk.

The female in a messy bun turn light red as she forgot about the friends that her and her sister made 2 years ago, "I..I dont know" she said unsure.

Brittany asked her mom for the paper and scan it a bit, "you leave in 3 days" the one wearing said shock then handed it back to their mom so she can re-read it.

"she's right" said the older lady as she already let go of her daughters, "well then we'll help you start packing today and we can have to boys later to tell them"

The 3 small girls that reached up to the lady's waist nodded and went inside their home.

_**Soul- well? please R&R and NO FLAMES.**_


	2. chapter 2

_**soul- thanks to everybody that review, ^.^ /wp-content/uploads/kim-kardashian-blonde-teen-choice-awards-2009-490x733 , hopefully you can see the picture, it's of what Jeanette had to look like, if you cant then please go to google and write kim kardashian, then loof for a picture of her with light brown hair mix with blonde wearing a white dress.**_

'I think that's enough studying' a 17 year old Jeanette thought as she closed the large math book that was in a large wooden desk , a soft yawn escape her soft full lips as she glance at the clock 'it's barely 8:45'.

She stood up from her leather sit as she took of her violet rim glass and put them on the desk, her short light purple nightgown reaching her mid-thighs as the fabric hugging her body like a second skin, her dark brown hair in a messy bun that she usually wore it when she studies in private, a lock of hair stood out as it wasn't in the bun but the side of her flawless face.

Jeanette smiled softly as she walked to her twin size bed that had dark purple covers, she was about to sit down on the comfy bed when her dorm door open.

The chipette turned around to see that it was her room mate and best friend, "Hey Millie" said Jeanette with a soft smile on her face.

"Don't tell me your gonna go to bed?" asked a girl with curly blonde hair that reached just below her shoulder, that had dark brown eyes that almost looked black.

The chipette giggle a bit, "well remember I had cheerleading practice today and also track" said the female with a night gown as she sat on her comfy bed.

Millie rolled her eyes playfully, "that's your fault for being cheerleading captain, and you love track just like you enjoy seeing" said the 17 year old girl wearing dark blue jeans and a dark green tank top.

"I didn't pick to be cheerleading captain" argue the beautiful girl who was studying just moments ago, soon both of the girls laugh.

"well there's gonna be a party tonight and your coming" said Millie to her best friend as she open their large walk-in closet.

"hahaha when do I refuse a party" said Jeanette as she stood up from her bed and walked to the closet, she lean on the door frame as she watch her best friend picking out their clothes.

"Never" said the female with blonde hair as she gave her friend a grin, "and you know most of the guys that go, just go to see you"

Jeanette rolled her light blue eyes as she then smirks, "I know" she said playfully.

"you know it's true, most people say that you have a body like Kim Kardashian, and you like a bit like her as well but you don't have to wear make up" said Millie serious as she grab to black dresses.

"So i heard" said the once shy girl as she knew how beautiful she was already, she even got a few offers to become a super model and be on t.v but she refuse most of them and did only a few covers.

"Here" said Millie handing her friend a dress as she started to strip down to her white lace bra with matching panties.

"You can't wait to start stripping infront of me ha" said Jeanette playfully as her friend stick her tounge at her then started to laugh gently.

"cause we can make hot steaming sex" said Millie as she winked at her and walks over to her friend and started to grab the hand of her friend's night gown and slowly taking it off.

Both of the teenage girl started to laugh once the short light purple dress hit the ground, "someday people are gonna start talking" said Jeanette as she ran a hand thru her friend's golden locks of her, their body pressed against each other, Jeanette's black lace bra touching her friends as they were the same height 5'7.

"Let them talk" whisper Millie in her friend's ear as she wrap one of her pale arms around her waist, using her friend hand to take of her best friend's rubber band from her hair, letting Jeanette's dark brown hair fall down, just reaching just about her ass, "you look amazing"

"I know" said the lovely female with an amazing body as she then smirk.

"bitch" whisper her friend, as they push away from each other, both female smirking as they knew that was how they play with eachother.

"Are you happy that you still have your flat stomach" said Jeanette as she started to put on the dress that her friend picked out for her.

"hell yeah, sometimes I don't know how you do it, I eat a burger and i feel it go to my ass" said Mille as she started to dress as well.

"I do have an ass" said the chipette as she stick her tounge out.

"I know, every guys love it, but when you eat, you get the curves in all the right places" said the blonde female sounding a bit jealous but knew that she couldn't blame her friend for it.

"well you know I work out a lot" said Jeanette honestly.

"yeah from running from the people that want to ask you out" the 17 year old with dark brown eyes said, as she finch putting the dress, "how do I look?"

Jeanette looked at her best friend, "amazing and me?"

"Do you even have to ask, miss prom queen and winter princess" said Millie happy once again, as she went to get some heels for them while the chipette walked over to the nightstand and grab her contacts, soon putting them on with out the use of a mirror.

Minutes later both the high school girls walked out their dorm.

_**Soul-sooo yeah Jeanette still has her dark brown hair and sometimes wheres her glasses, which she rarely wears, i wanted to make Jeanette dye her hair in this chapter, but I didnt want to make it to long, so if you could please look at the picture i told you about, (this is the old version of them like when they looked more like people than the chipmucks )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soul-I wasn't gonna write this part since I admit it I was lazy . but then I decided I should, so you guys could see where she got her hair dyed and from who, but also I didn't wanna make it boring and I tried to have some fun with it a bit with out getting into sexual details which I might add in later chapters, this chapters are just so you guys know how she is at school and with her friends.**_

It's been a few hours since Jeanette and her best friend went to the party, loud music boom from the wall in the abandon wear house that was used at times for their secret parties, flashing lights filled most of the area along with the smell of alcohol and smoke.

"I can't believe you did that!" shouted Mille sounding drunk as she held a beer that was half full, her dark brown eyes trying to stay focus on her best friend that's wet hair was hidden in a black towel with some green and orange stains that appear when the lights hit it.

"Believe it" said the cheerful chipette as she turn her friend's drink and drank it in one sip, she threw the empty bottle on the floor that already had to many.

"Your family is gonna freak out Jean" said the girl with curly blonde hair, a grin on her pale face as she used her best friend's nick-name.

"Let them" said Jeanette said as she started to dance again, the towel slipping of her hair to reveal that it was no longer dark brown but instead it was light brown honey color mix with bits of dirty blonde,

"still looking awesome" said the friends as they dance, Millie admiring her best friend for her courage to dye her hair when she was drunk, and happy to see that she looked even hotter than before even though it was wet you could tell that her hair was in layers making her look slimmer and more curving.

Another song started to play when Jeanette felt somebody tap her shoulder, she turned around to see a male that seem to be older than them maybe a college student, he had bleach blonde hair that reached his mid-neck and red contacts on, "wanna dance" he said as he wink at her.

The 17 year old high school girl smirk, "maybe I do" she said playfully.

"great" he said as he ran one of his hands thru her bare arms, until he reached her small whitish hand that had a light tan almost like Kim Kardashian, he lead her more into the dance floor as they started dancing to the song 'sexting' by blood on the dance floor, most of the people dancing the same but to the new once that just started to arrive it looked like people trying to have hot sex with clothes on.

Once the song was finch tipsy Jeanette was gonna go back to her friend, when the guy didn't let go of her hand and lean in and whisper.

'one more dance babe' he whisper hotly in her ear which made a shiver run down her spine.

The female that just dyed her hair by a random person nodded, "k, but last one" she said as she then giggle softly.

The hot college guy nodded as they soon started to dance, 'glad I came' he thought as he already had a couple bottles of jack daniel, both grinding into each other and seem to be having sex with clothes on, she lost count on how many times he ran his hand up her dress touching her thighs yet never trying to take off her panties.

A frown appear on his face once the song ended, "i guess that was the last song...unless you wanna go back to my place and have a different kind of dance" he said as he looked at her like a piece of meat, 'she looks hot in that dress' he thought as he started to get hard from the moment that he saw her and dance with her.

She seem to think for a moment, "nah, I'll pass" she said as she turned around and walked away from him.

His red eyes widen in shock as he never had a girl refuse him before, he chuckled a bit 'that's new' he thought as he watch her walk away almost tripping over a few bottles laying on the ground, he turn to find a female that he could get some action with today.

_**Soul- either on the next chapter or the one after that, she would be home again with her family for vacation time or something, idk yet, the guy in this chapter isn't important just wanted her to dance XD if you have any ideas please share, i care to listen, also please R&R no flames . not caring for those hahahaha**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soul-thanks for everybody that review, before i wrote this story i was looking to make sure that nobody else had a similar and i was shock there wasn't , this is a short chapter just so you can see her the morning afterwards, and nope she hasnt seen her family in years before she for curvy . hahahaha.**_

Jeanette giggle loudly as she walked in her dorm room drunk, her best friend having her arm wraps around the chipette's shoulder to stay up.

"have I ever told you I love you" said Millie as she let out a soft giggle, her lips press against the cheerleader captain as she keep on talking, "your my best friend ever"

"I know" said the 17 year old wearing contacts as she started to laugh a bit, slowly making their way to their bed, "here you go!" she shouted accidently as she push her friend off her and throw her on the best.

Millie soon getting comfortable in her twin size bed that had a red cover on it, she started to kick off her black high heels letting them land on the black carpet that was put in years ago, she didn't even bother taking of her dress as she started to wrap herself in the warm cotton blanket.

Jeanette smiled widely as she felt her bed underneath her hand, she keep trying to stay up and not fall on the ground, she sat on the edge of the bed soon afterwards as she took off her heels and put them to the side, she was about to stand up when she felt that the numbness started to fade and the room started to get blurry a bit, she shook her head trying to stay focus for a few more minutes.

'A few more minutes' she thought as she had this nights before, she was just relieve that she didn't wake up in somebody else door room or motel with a stranger, she took a deep breath and started to get up, taking a few steps to the side as she was still feeling buzz, she let a soft chuckle.

She grab the top of her strapless black mini dress and slide it off her, she kicked it to the side once it touch the floor.

'I'm soooo gonna miss this when I'm in vacation' she thought as she crawl on her knees slowly on her bed, only wearing black lace panties with it's matching bra, once she saw a blurry pillow she smiled wide as she let her head hit the soft cotton pillow that felt like heaven pressed against her flawless skin, 'But I guess..It's ok since I haven't seen my family in a long time' she thought as she left out a yawn.

She glance at the clock that was in her nightstand, it read '2:15 a.m' she left out a growl as she knew she had to be up in a few hours for track practice, she was about to fall asleep when she remember that she had her contacts on, 'fuck' the female that just dyed her hair thought as she got on her elbows and soon took off her clear contacts.

A smile appear on her face as she felt the pillow against her gently skin once more, "good night" she said softly as she soon enter a world of slumber.

*Beep Beep Beep*

Millie growl loudly as she looked at the alarm clock that red, '5:19' she slowly started to get up and looked at her friend that was sleeping peacefully still, a soft smile appear on her face as she then started to get dizzy from the night before and fell back on her bed, 'damn' she thought bitterly, soon afterwards the blonde open the night stand that they share and took off some pills to make her head-ace go away.

She swallow to of them and glance back at the clock it has been two minutes since she woke up, she knew she should stay and bed and relax but instead she got up again and walked out of her dorm room while still wearing the party dress.

"Good morning!" Millie said cheerfully as she walked back in her dorm room, she felt had some dizziness but tried to side it as she was holding a tray of tamato juice and two cups of black coffee.

"Go away" mummble Jeanette as she put the pillow of her head.

"No way miss get up, you have practice in less than 30 minutes and you gotta get ready" said her best friend as she put the tray on the nightstand, pushing the alarm clock back a bit.

"I don't wanna go" the 17 year old chipette said but had no choice since her friend was already taking the blanket off her body.

"fuck that, you'll hate me later if I let you skip" said the 17 year old wearing a black dress, she started to pull on her friend's arm making her stand up, "here drink this" she said as she handed her best friend the tamato juice.

"Thanks, I guess" said the light brown hair female with some blonde of it as she took the bottle from her friend, shivers went down her body as she pressed the bottle against her full lips, she started to drink it as if it was the only thing she drank in years, "done" she said putting the empty bottle on the tray.

Millie sigh knowing this was how her friend was the morning afterwards but she got used to it since they were their for each other since the moment they met, Jeanette would make sure both of them got back home since even though she would drink heavy at times, it never got to the point where she didn't know what she was doing and ended up in guys bedroom if they didn't want that, and Millie would take care of herself and her best friend the morning afterwards.

"Don't forget the pills" said Millie almost motherly like as she handed her friend two of them which Jeanette gladly accept, soon grabbing the bitter tasting coffee and drinking it slowly as her friend did the same.

"You gotta drink that faster and please try not to throw up infront of others" said the blonde as she stood and went to the closet to grab to pairs of sweats both being dark gray and a white sweater for herself and and black-shirt which seem to big for her friend, "you should change, and when you come back you can take your shower"

Jeanette nodded as she put the empty cup on the try, "will do" she gave her best friend with dark brown eyes a soft smile as she felt a bit dizzy but not as much as before, "Thanks"

Millie nodded as they both started to change, "try to be here by 7 so you can take a shower so we can shower together and by the way love your hair" said Millie then winked at her friend.

The chipette smirked, "will do and thanks" she said then winked back at her friend as she soon went outside to met the rest of her track team, the cold air feeling good pressed against her skin.

Minutes later the team started to run

_**Soul-thanks to everybody that review, it means a lot to me and makes me want to keep on writing, so thank you all for taking your time and leaving comments ^.^ i hope that you enjoy this chapter, it does remind me of me and my old best friend when we used to go to parties and how she would take care of me in the morning -.- though she wasn't a great cook and got me food posioning most of the time o.o' ,please R&R and if any ideas please share**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Soul- ^.^ thanks to everybody that review, i tried updating as soon as possible, and here's another chapter, I hope that you enjoy it.**_

"It feels that just yesterday you dyed your hair" said Millie happily as she just finish packing her luggage, she patted the large bag that had a checker design of black and red.

Jeanette smiled softly at her friend, "I know but that was last week" the chipette said softly as she tried to close her dark purple luggage with dark blue spots, "damn I can't close this" she said as she blew off some of her that landed on her face but it keep on getting on the way, she sigh softly.

"Relax Jeanie" said the female with blonde hair as she walked over to her best friend, "your just nervous about seeing her family" she put the lock light honey hair behind her friend's ear.

The 17 year old female with blonde and brown hair sigh deeply, "I know, just it's been almost 7 years since I last some them and that was only for the weekend, now I'll see them for 2 weeks and trust me ALOT has chance" she said as she pointed at her body that was cover by dark blue short and a dark gray t-shirt with a picture of a large black glasses in the middle.

"I know, but if you don't wanna see them, you could always come with me and my family like you have the last 7 years" said the girl wearing light blue short and a black muscle shirt.

Jeanette smiled softly at her best friend, "I know and I'm happy to have a great friend like you but I have to see them, we rarely talk to each other as it is" said Jeanette as she smiled softly at her pretty friend.

"I know" said Millie, "But this is gonna be the longest we ever spent apart, and one more year until we go to colleges" her small hand on her friend's flawless pale cheek, "I love you Jeanie, as my best friend and sister that I never had, sometimes as a lovers that would never be"

The cheerleader captain smile keep on smiling on her friend, she softly put her own hand over her friend's, "I know Mil"

Millie looked away from her best friend as she slide her hand of her friend's face and put it on the luggage, "now lets close this sucker" she said joking as she pressed it as hard as she could, while the track member zip it slowly.

"Bitch, zip it faster" said the blonde as she kicked her friend softly with her feet.

Jeanette giggled, "I would if you pressed on it harder" she replied, minutes afterwards they were able to close the bag.

"damn bag" said both of the girls as they looked at each other and started to laugh loudly not caring if their laughter was heard on the hallway.

"I'm really gonna miss you" said Millie as she hold her best friends hand.

"And I'll going to miss you as well...you know your a great actress, I'm happy that you join the drama club this year" said Jeanie as she poked her friend's side.

"Thanks, but I still think you should have join the singing group, you have a wonderful voice" said the 17 year old wearing a muscle shirt that fit her perfectly.

"Like I had time" said the girl who was wearing contacts as she rolled her sky blue eyes, "I'm cheerleading captain for a 3 year in a row, which takes a lot of time to come up with new moves also, track in some seasons and helping you rehearsal your lines,and with dates and keep up a 3.5 gpa to stay in this school, it's very hard"

Millie sigh, "i know and with all the drinking and dancing you do, I wonder how you look that great" she started to laugh again.

Jeanette punched her friend's arm hard as she started to laugh.

"ouch" said the high school girl wearing light blue shorts as she then stick her tongue out at her friend, "I was being nice"

"ah ha sure" said the said once shy girl as she rolled her eyes, "your a bitch"

"and that's why you love me" said the girl with golden locks of hair as she stared into her friend's sky blue eyes.

"nah, that's why you love me" said the girl that had blonde and light brown honey hair as she looked into her friend's dark brown eyes, their faces getting closer until they were an inched apart.

"kiss me" said Millie as she closed her eyes, but after a few seconds of not feeling anything against her lips she re-open them,She saw her best friend grinning.

"I'm not a dog, I don't kiss on command" said Jeanette sounding confident as she then kissed her friend's forehead and stood up, "oh thanks again for helping close the luggage, I'm gonna get us some drinks" was all she said as she walked out the dorm room.

Millie smiled as she looked down, her golden locks covering her face as she said "I'm breaking her down slowly", she started to get up as she looked at the door, 'best friends forever and maybe something more'

_**Soul- sooo yeah Millie likes Jeanette more than a friend, and jeanette just takes it as a joke thinking her best friend is joking around, I want to put some drama on this story which I hope everybody enjoys and I'm hoping that She could see her family next chapter *cross fingers* XD i think that her family is gonna be shock to see her, how do you think that her sister's should react? should Brit be jealous that her sister that once was nerdy looks hotter than her now? please R&R and i hope to update as soon as possible, have a great friday **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Soul- happy new years everybody! thank you all for reviewing ^.^ and i hope you enjoy this chapter**_

The lovely chipette sigh softly as she sat on the bus on her way back home to her family, her long light honey hair with mixer of dirty blonde was straighten more than usually as it reached her ass, which was cover in dark blue baby phat jeans, and a dark purple tank top that fit her like a second skin, it also made her breast look like a cup size bigger which the guys in the same bus as her seem to notice.

'Why did I have to take the Amtrak?' she thought as she ran her fingers thru her hair that was in layers, She didn't mind at first but now after 9 hours of being in two buses and a train she got bored, her cellphone died an hour ago as she was texting some of her friend's from school.

She took out the small hand size mirror that she had inside her large black designer back that her friend's gave for her one of her birthdays, 'looks good' Jeanette thought as she felt completely nervous in the inside about seeing her family, she smiled softly after she could a few deep breaths.

'Good thing I put my contacts back on' said the 17 year old looking in to her sky blue eyes , She barely put them on half an hour ago as she felt she was gonna break her glasses since she almost crash them when she fell asleep on the train for two hours forgetting that she even had them on, since she rarely wore them, 'maybe I sing a song to myself, the time would pass faster...but am I a good singer?...Millie said I was but was she joking'

After a of couple minutes she decided that she should as she started to hum softly since they wasn't a lot of people in the bus left, since every stop people started to get off.

"Last night I heard my own heart beating

Sounded like footsteps on my stairs

Six months gone and I'm still reaching

Even though I know you're not there

I was playing back a thousand memories, baby

Thinking 'bout everything we've been through

Maybe I've been going back too much lately

When time stood still and I had you" she started off softly so only she could hear it, she was a bit surprised that she knew the lyrics of this song this well as she only heard it a few times at parties but most of the time she was to drunk to even try to remember it.

"Come back, come back, come back to me like

You would, you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out

Come back, come back, come back to me like

You could, you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now" she sang as her voice started to get louder, forgetting that there was other people in the bus which already started to turn around and look at her, some people's eyes widen in shock of hearing just a beautiful sound while others smile as they dance a bit on their sit.

"I know people change and these things happen

But I remember how it was back then

Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing

'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,

Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street

Flashback to the night when you said to me,

"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you

Not before I knew how much I had to lose" The beautiful chipette sang as if it was natural for her to sing, she knew when she was younger her and her sister used to sing for the fun of it, but she didn't think she would be good as she could hear herself singing, she remember that sometimes they would sing with some boys that were chipmunks, she didn't remember their name just that they were close until the day she left and didn't hear from them anymore.

"Come back, come back, come back to me like

You would, you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out

Come back, come back, come back to me like

You could, you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now" The female driver of the bus didn't seem to mind as the was humming as she keep her eyes on the road, people trying to sat in their sit as the angel like girl keep on singing, Jeanette smiled as she took a soft breath as she keep on singing.

"If you're out there

If you're somewhere

If you're moving on

I've been waiting for you

Wary since you've been gone

I just want it back the way it was before

And I just wanna see you back at my front door

And I say" The 17 year old in vacation sang as she closed her eyes, memories of her as a little girl appear along with her older sister who was wearing pink and her younger sister who was wearing light green, some boys there as well, one seem to be wearing a red t-shirt with the letter A on it with a red cap, another one had a dark green shirt and finally a 7 year old boy wearing a dark blue shirt with black rim glasses on his face, she didn't know what any of them looked like anymore, before she turn 13, her and her family used to sent pictures but then she started to get to busy and so did they and eventually forgot to ask.

"Come back, come back, come back to me like

You would before you said it's not that easy

Before the fight, before I locked you out

But I take it all back now

Come back, come back, come back to me like

You would, you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out

Come back, come back, come back to me like

You could, you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now" She ran her hand thru her hair silk like hair which felt soft underneath her small hand, she was still a bit surprised that she knew all of this song even though she didn't show it, she enjoy the song she admit even though she didn't have a guy to sing it to since she was single, but didn't mind at times since most of the guys wanted her and she knew she could easy pick one, but she just didn't want to pick a guy at random or just cause they were cute, she wanted to feel the butterflies and see the fireworks when she kissed them, something she hasn't felt in a long time.

"You'd be here by now

It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now

Baby, what about the ending

Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa

Thought you'd be here by now" Jeanette finish as she then open her eyes when she heard people clap, a soft blush appearing on her face as she forgot about them when she was singing, she just waved at them for a few seconds.

"This is your stop miss" said the female driver as she stopped the large bus, she open the doors as she got off to take out the chipette luggage, Jeanette nodded as she stood up, grabbing her large black purse that she had most of her things at, she was taking her few steps of the bus when she has her family standing there.

_**Soul- yeah she's finally home :D I was gonna make it a bit longer but I wanted to know if you guys think that Brit should be jealous of her sister, since she's hotter, please R&R and once again happy new years**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Soul- yeah She is finally home!, i hope that everybody had a wonderful new years ! ^.^ and please read my other jeanette and simon stories XD**_

Jeanette almost dropped her purse but catch it quickly as she ran towards her step mother and sisters, they met half in a hug.

"Omg, you look wonderful" said The lady with gray hair in a 60's hair do, with a light pink bow with a bit of glitter on it as she looked at her 17 year old daughter, her heart glowing with pride as she ran a hand thru her daughter's long hair that had layers.

"Yeah you look amazing" said a girl with blondish hair that was in two pig tails as she let go of her sister, she was shorter than the girl with the body of a model and she was a bit chubbier, and unlike her older sister she had light green eyes like her oldest sister.

"Yeah" said the oldest sister whom had warm auburn as she let go of her sister as well, she gave a quick glance at her sister whom was older by 3 or 4 inches, she felt a bit of jealously as the girl that stood before her with light honey brown hair with dirty blonde mix into it had a better body than she did.

"Thanks" said Jeanette happily as the driver put her bags at her side, the lady nodded and went inside the bus and drove off, the lovely female with sky blue eyes looked back at her sisters and mother, Brittany wore tight jean skinny jeans that fit her nicely but had no ass with a light pink tank top, her auburn color hair was in a high pony tail that reached just below her shoulders, she then glance at her younger sister with blonde hair who's hair reached her mid-neck which was curly at the tips, who was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark green shirt that had black strips on it.

"You could be a model honey" said Miss Miller as she smiled softly at her middle child.

"Thanks mom" said Jeanette as a soft smile a rose of her flawless face, a light glow seeming to come of her as if she was an angel.

"yeah you could be" said Eleanor happily as she helped her sister pick up her up one of her luggage, they were to busy talking that they didn't hear Brittany growl softly as she was used to having all the attention of her.

"Come on dear, we have a surpirse for you" said the lady wearing clothes from another era.

"You didn't have to" said The chipette with the body of a body that a lot of female's including her older sister was envy.

"But we wanted to" the 17 year old with blonde hair said as they started walking towards the car, the auburn female walking two feet behind them, which was different to her since she was always a feet or two infront of them, since she was embressent at times, but as she saw her sister who was wearing dark blue baby phat jeans, and a dark purple tank top, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

'Why am I feeling like this' Brittany thought once she found out what she was doing, 'she's my sister, I shouldn't feel like this...it isn't right' but yet the feeling didn't go away, after a few minutes the girl's were infront of a light pink car.

"Let me open the trunk" said the step mother of the girls as she went to open her front door and click something near the sit, which made the trunk pop up.

"So when you did you get your contacts?" asked the cheerful sister as she helped her sister but the heavy luggage on the trunk.

"A few years ago, my best friend got them for me" said Jeanette smiling as she remember she was 12 years old and her best friend with blonde hair made her, Millie's parents even paying for it since money wasn't a problem for them since they own companies around the world.

"That's great" said Britt trying to sound happy but for some reason it was heard for her, since her best friend never bough her anything that cost more than 20 dollars, "so how come you didn't go to paris this christmas?" she said joking.

"Oh cause we went there last year, and also I just missed you guys" said Jeanette being honest as she then close the trunk of the old car.

Brittany's eye flinch a bit, as she only said that as a joke, 'She actacully went to paris!"'

"That's so cool, my dear" said the lady as she unlock the rest of the car's door.

The chipette wearing a purple tank top nodded, "yeah" she said with a wide smile on her tanish face as her sister's skin were lighter.

"Oh I'm a cheerleader" said the chipette who was wearing a pink top, as she made her sister with sky blue eyes look at her.

"That's amazing" she said softly being proud of her older sister making her older sister grin, "I'm also a cheerlearder but captain"

The grin her sister's face disappear, "really?" she said as she remember how clumsy her sister was.

Jeanette nodded, "yeah for 3 years in a row"

"That is also cool, Britt has been wanting to be captain but..." started Eleanor but was cut off by her older sister.

"But I been really busy" she said lying, then smiled.

The chipette who dyed her hair a week ago nodded, "I know how you feel, I have track also and staying with a 3.5" said Jeanette honestly as she didn't know how she had time to party at times, but she knew it was also thanks for her friends that help her since they helped each other a lot having no guys at the school, only at the parties.

"Omg, I do track also" said the girl with the green top with black strips, a real smile on her face like the middle child, as the one wearing pink just rolled her eyes, as the two younger sister keep on talking.

_**Soul- well I hope that you enjoy it ^.^ I didn't know if I should have Brittany jealous of her sister but I did after having a few days of thinking about it, please R&R and please no flames Xp , IMPORTANT QUESTIONS: do you think that alvin should have a small crush on Jeanette?, Should Millie come visit her best friend later in the winter vacation?. (sorry it doesn't seem like winter but it is . ) , Do you think that Millie should be a bit crazy? well please leave your comment ^.^ until next time, 3 you all **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Soul- hey everybody *waves* I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry if there's errors or anything but I'm a bit tired since its already pass midnight and this chapter just wanted to be written and didn't want to let me sleep until I wrote and updated ^.^ **_

"Come on guys we have to hurry, Their almost gonna be back" said Dave to his step-sons, they were making a small party for their friend who hasn't been seen in years.

"we're hurrying Dave" said the 17 year old male wearing a red t-shirt and baggy blue pants, along with a red cap with the letter A in white, which cover some of his messy light brown hair the back reaching just above his neck.

"Yeah Dad" said another chipmunk that was inches shorter that his older brother, who was wearing a dark green t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Don't you want things to be perfect for your friend?" asked the male with raven black hair as he stop trying to put the banner on the wall.

"Of course we do" said the middle child who was also the tallest of them all standing at 6'0 with messy dark brown hair that reached his mid-neck.

"Then? we have to do it right" said the step father of the kids as he turn once again on the chair, trying to hang the banner on the wall once again and sighing in relief as he finally was able to put it with out it falling.

"well what Dave, as I remember she was clumsy" said Alvin as he lean against the wall, his brown eyes closed as he remember when they were younger the young female was also falling and bumping into things.

Dave sigh softly, "That was years ago...I'm pretty sure she's a bit more graceful" he said hoping since they been putting the party together for an hour.

"yeah, I agree with Dave" said the shortest chipmunk who was a bit chubby as he looked at his older brother.

"you say that cause you got the easiest job here and you enjoy it" said Alvin opening his eyes to see his younger brothers looking at him.

"Well who doesn't like cooking?" asked Theodore confuse, as he knew met any person that didn't enjoy cooking beside the male wearing a red cap.

"A few people come to mind" said the oldest chipmunk as he knew that his counter part didn't like cooking at all.

"well let's finish since we're almost done" said the middle chipmunk who was wearing a dark blue hoodie to keep him warm and dark blue jeans that were a bit baggy, black rim glasses covering his sky blue eyes.

"fine" said alvin as he sigh deeply and started to help put the things again.

The shortest chipmunk standing 5'6 looked at his father who was now putting the food on the table, "oh don't forget the cake" he said kindly as he then gave the man that welcome them like sons a soft smile.

"Will do" said Dave as he walked into the kitchen.

"How do you feel about her coming back? " asked the chipmunk who was 5'8 to his nerdy brother.

"Ok I guess, It's been years" said Simon as he was started to let go of balloons, pink, green,purple,blue,yellow and orange balloons hitting the ceiling softly.

"Just ok?" asked the over confident chipmunk as he rose his brow a bit.

Simon looked at his older brother confuses, "yeah...why?" he asked confuse.

"Well as I recall, when we were younger you had a crush on her" said Alvin with a grin on his light tan skin.

"Oh I remember that" said the sweet and kind chipmunk as he went to where his two older brother were standing, "you were upset when she left and you were regretting not telling her"

Simon rolled his sky blue eyes, "guys that was a long time ago" he said honestly, "and besides you guys had a crush on the girls too"

Theodore's cheek turn a light shade of pink on his light skin, "ah yeah..." he said shyly.

"As if I would ever like a spoil brat like Britt" said the male wearing a red cap on his face.

Both the younger chipmunk sigh as they knew that Alvin would never admit it since he was just as stubborn as the female that likes wearing pink.

Moments later Dave walked in with more food trays on his hand as he put it on the large living room table, he was about to say something when he heard a honk infront of the house.

"Their here!" he said as he ran along with his boys towards the curtains to see a light pink car pulling in, into the drive way.

_**Soul- well I hope you enjoy it ^.^ and sorry if I made any mistakes, I'll try to fix them on the next chapter when I update, which I hope would be soon ^.^ please R&R, no flames and good night for today ^.^ *waves goodbye*...oh wait please read my other jeanette and simon stories XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Soul-hey everybody ^.^ thanks for the reviews, it meant a lot to me, sorry I took a while to update but I was starting to get sick -.- , I hope that you enjoy this chapter and if any ideas please tell me.**_

"Let's go help them" said Dave pushing his three sons towards the door.

"But I don't want to" said the male Alvin honestly, his arms cross and pressed against his red shirt as he black shoes were drag along the dark blue carpet.

The man rolled his eyes as he keep pushing them until they were at the door, "When do you ever?" Dave said as he sigh, knowing that helping with things wasn't his oldest son thing, he then door the wooden door and point for them to go outside.

The 3 teenage chipmunks sigh as they made their way out of the car slowly, taking out a few seconds to get at the drive way that barely was turned off.

"Hey Dave, kids!" yelled Ms. Miller happily as she was the first one to get out of the pink car.

The boys wave a bit as the passengers open, was Brittany wore tight jean skinny jeans that fit her nicely and a light pink tank top, her auburn color hair was in a high pony tail that reached just below her shoulders just like when she felt an hour ago to pick up her sister, she was also wearing light pink that were only 2 inches high.

"Hey" she said the guys and moved to the side of the car, so that her other sisters could help out.

The guys wave at their friend, waiting for the rest to get out before they help with the luggage.

El got of next, waving to her friends as her white sneakers touch the cement, "hey we're back" she said softly with a gently on her face.

and here comes Jeanette' thought the teenage guys, part of them thinking it would be a teenage girl wearing the same thing she did when she was 10 years ago.

"and last our sister Jeanette" said the 17 year old chipette whom was wearing black skinny jeans showing of her larger ass which seem perfect on her since she wasn't fat just plus size with nice curves for her, as she points at the door.

long legs which were cover in dark blue jean appear to come out of the door, black flats touching the cement softly as a girl started to come out, the 3 chipmunks mouth hang open, not caring if flies enter their mouths as they saw an angel come out of the car, she seem to be 5'7 with light honey brown hair with a light mix of dirty blonde into it as it was in layers, falling out the way down to her ass, she had a dark purple tank top on that seem to fit her perfectly.

Once she was out of the car, she smiled softly at her younger sister who had blonde in pig tails, "Thanks" she said softly at the teenage guys keep on staring, Brittany being the only one to notice, her hands turning fist as she felt anger spread with in her body.

"Don't be rude honey, say hi the guys" said the lady wearing a bow on crazy hair do.

The chipette with the body of Kim Kardashian looked at the guys, who started to blink once their eyes started to burn from not blinking, all three also closing their mouths.

'she's pretty' thought Theo innocently as he knew that she was good looking, but his heart belonging to the chipette wearing a green tight shirt with strips on it.

'She's HOT' thought the oldest chipmunk with dark blue eyes like his youngest brother, his heart speeding up a bit.

"she's beautiful' thought the teenage guy with black rim glasses on his face as he felt his heart started beat faster.

"Hey" said the girl they haven't seen in 10 years softly, her voice sounding like a melody to the one wearing a dark blue hoodie and the male wear a red cap on his head.

"Hey" they said together as their father waved at the first that used to play with his kids.

"come on lets get the luggage down" said Brittany as she roll her eyes, 'why is Alvin looking at her like that?' she thought annoyed.

"I almost forgot about that" said the older woman as she open the trunk of her car like she did before.

"The kids will help, except for Alvin who doesn't want to" said Dave as he remember that his oldest son didn't want to help.

"That's nonsenses Dave" said Alvin as he chuckle a bit, "Of course I would help, you know me"

"Since when?" asked Simon, knowing that only minutes ago, his older brother didn't want to help at all.

"Since always " the oldest chipette said as he chuckle more, "now let's go them", he turned around and walked to the trunk to notice that there was only once large luggage.

The rest of the males roll their eyes not believing a word that he said, but either way went to the back of the car.

"Seems easy enough for me to do alone" said a confident 17 year old.

"I don't know Alvin it looks pretty heavey" said the one wearing a blue sweater.

"Si, trust me I could handle it" said the male wearing a red t-shirt, then tried to pick it up but couldn't.

He turn his head to see that the tallest brother was smirking at him.

"I'm sorry that it's to heavy" said Jeanette towards them as Ms. Miller took the rest of the girls in along with the father of the kids and the guys boy who was wearing a green shirt.

"nah, it's cool" said Alvin as he smirk at her.

"Yeah Jeanette" said Simon as he smiled softly at the girl infront of him, both the light tannish males having a soft blush on their face.

"Okay" she said as she gave them a warm smile, unknown to her the guys heart started to speed up once again.

_**Soul- well? how was it ? please tell me what you think don't be shy unless there flames , I was thinking that in a later chapter either Alvin or Simon would sing her a song, so the question on this chapter is *drum roll* which guy should it be and what song ? ^.^ **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Soul- well I'm still sick but I do feel bad for not updating this story ^.^ so I drank some tea and started writing this chapter :D so I hope that you guys enjoy it**_

A soft appear on Jeanette's flawless tannish face as she walked in to the place she used to call home many years ago, her sky blue eyes lighting up as she saw the small party that they made for her.

"This looks amazing" she said honestly as she stood on the door frame, it was true that she's been to hundreds of parties maybe even thousands since she enter her freshman year but some how this party felt better than all of them, even though there was no flashing lights or D.J.

"Glad you enjoy it, I was my idea" said Alvin with a smirk on his face, both him and his younger brother who wore glasses pulling the luggage which was to heavy for them to pull alone.

"Yeah right" said Si as he rolled his eyes, both brothers stop pulling the blue and purple luggage to glare at each other.

"Thank you guys" said Jeanette to them as she then hugged them both, the blushes that faded on their way to the door resurfaces , the oldest sister noticing as she felt jealous.

'Why is Alvin blushing?' she thought annoyed as she then walked over to her sister.

"Don't listen to Alvin" said Brittany softly as the middle child let go of the guys to look at her sister, "it was everybody's idea"

Jeanette nodded as she then hugged her sister, "thank you also Britt"

Brittany's jealous and anger faded as she hugged her sister, a soft smile appear on the chipette who was wearing pink.

"well lets get the party started" said Eleanor as the two sisters let go of each other.

"yeah" said the 17 year old chipette with a purple tank top, she then looked at the guys behind her, "would you guys mind bring that in?" she asked softly as both of the oldest chipmunks were outside along with her belongings.

"No problem" said Alvin as he smirks at her.

"Ok" said Simon shyly as both started to pull the luggage inside the house and pressed it against the wall.

Eleanor turned on the radio and most of them started to dance to the song, Simon going to the sofa to sit down as he started to eat some of the snacks that his youngest brother made.

"So are you happy to be back" said Alvin to the girl he used to laugh at since she was always falling and running into this.

"yeah" said the female with layers in her hair and kept on dancing.

"Cool" said Alvin as he looked at her, she was hot and couldn't deny that, never in his wildest dreams would thought that the clumsy 7 year old with messy dark brown hair who used to wear clothes that fit her to big would look like a model.

Jeanette nodded, her hair moving from side to side as she kept on dancing like a pro.

Once the song was over, Brittany walked over to them, "wanna dance?" she asked Alvin, whom seem a bit shock since she usually would just grab him and drag him to the dance floor.

"Sure Britt" said Alvin as he started to dance with her as the new song from Akon started to play.

Jeanie started to look around to see that her youngest sister was dancing with a male that was wearing a dark green t-shirt, and that her step mother was dancing with the boy's father, she made her way to the sofa.

"May I sit down?" she asked softly the male wearing a dark blue hoodie.

Simon nodded as he looked at her, "ah...sure" he said a smile appear on his face, he moved to the side a bit to make room for the lovely girl that went to an all girl school.

"So..." he started after a few seconds, he was leaning forward to grab another piece of food.

Jeanette looked at him, a gently smile on her face as she remember how she used to have a crush on the male with black rim glasses.

"So how you been?" asked the girl with sky blue eyes.

"Good" he said as he was going a cupcake on his hand, "and yourself"

"pretty good" she said.

Simon nodded a bit as he didn't know what to say, he felt butterflies in his stomach, "cool" was all he said.

She giggles softly, "yeah" as she looked at him, 'he still looks cute' she thought to herself.

"So how was it going to an all girl school?" he asked after a while, his sky blue eyes looking at his cupcake instead of her as he felt that he was blushing.

"It was good, I enjoy it and since there's no guy, we can't fight over them" she said as she was looking at him still then at the small table which was cover by all types of yummy food.

"so you haven't seen a guy in how long?" he asked curiously as he looked back at her, he notice that she was looking at the food for a moment.

Jeanette looked at him, "since last weekend" she said with a smile on her face as she lean and grab on of the cupcakes.

Simon nodded, "So I take it you go to parties?" he asked as he saw her dance moments ago.

"Yeah" she said honestly as she then took a bite if the chocolate cupcake with pink frosting and rainbow sparkles.

"So do you like dancing" the teenage boy with rim glasses asked.

"Very much" said the cheerleading captain.

Simon nodded and smiled when he notice that she had some frosting on her face, "Um..you have so frosting on your face"

"Omg" she said as she tried to take it off using her hand but only spread it.

"Your spreading it" he said softly as he grabbed a napkin from the table, "let me help you"

The chipette with the body of a model nodded as she lean forward a bit, Her eyes close.

Simon studied her face, he could hear his heart beating loudly, 'please don't tell her hear it' he pray as he wiped the frosting from her face, "there"

Jeanette open her eyes slowly, "thanks" she said gently as her sky blue eyes locked with his own, her heart stared to beat slightly faster.

Both started to lean forward with them actually noticing.

"Hey Jeanette, wanna dance" said Alvin with a smile of his face as he extand his hand so she can grab it.

"Sure Alvin" she said as she put her half eating cupcake on the table and grab his hand softly with her own as they started to dance.

_**Soul-well? how was it ? hopefully good and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please R&R, no flames please X and i hope that you enjoy my other stories XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Soul- sorry for not updating in a while but I been really sick and I'm starting to get better now and also part of me didn't want to write anymore since i got a really bad flame in one of my stories and i was depress about that , well I hope that everybody enjoys this chapter**_

Brittany sigh softly as she looked at her younger sister dance with the guy she secretly liked for years, she made her way to the nerdy boy who he was still eating his cupcake.

*Everybody's laughing in my mind,  
>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,<br>Do you do what you did when you  
>did with me?<br>Does he love you the way I can?  
>Did you forget all the plans<br>that you made with me?  
>'cause baby I didn't!*<p>

"Hey Simon" she said softly as she looked at him, her tiny hands behind her back.

"Hey Britt" said the nerdy male as he looked up to see one of his childhood friends, "what do you want?" he asked as he adjust his black rim glasses.

"Do you wanna dance?" she asked, hey light green eyes keep glances at the boy with a red cap.

*That should be me,  
>Holdin' your hand,<br>That should be me  
>Makin' you laugh,<br>That should be me,  
>This is so sad,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>Feelin' your kiss,<br>That should be me,  
>Buyin' you gifts,<br>This is so wrong,  
>I can't go on,<br>Till you believe that,  
>That should be me*<p>

"Nope" said Simon bored as he then took the last bite of his chocolate cupcake, he knew that the girl wearing pink had feeling for his older brother.

"But why?" Brittany said a bit shock ,her eyes widen slightly before she narrow them at him, 'doesn't he know who I am' she thought annoyed.

"Cause we both know who you would rather be dancing with" The teenage boy said as he looked passed the couple wearing green, to the male wearing a red shirt, "He may not notice but it's pretty obvious to everybody else"

"Really?" said the chipette as she looked down, her hands that were once behind her were now at her side.

Simon nodded, "also I don't dance" he said.

*Ouuuuuuu  
>ouuuuuuuu<br>That should be me,  
>Yeah,<br>You said you needed a little time  
>For my mistakes,<br>It's funny how you used that time  
>To have me replaced,<br>Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
>Whatcha doin' to me,<br>You're takin' him where we used to go,  
>Now if you're tryin' to break my<br>heart,  
>It's working 'cause you know that,...*<p>

Brittany looked up at him, "You don't dance?" she question as she rose one of her perfectly shape eyebrows.

"Nope" said one of the smartest brothers as he looked down at his hands that lay on top of his pants.

"But we dance and sing in front of people" said the high school girl as she looked at him, for a moment forgetting about the guy she likes.

*That should be me,  
>Holdin' your hand,<br>That should be me,  
>Makin' you laugh,<br>That should be me,  
>This is so sad,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>Feelin' your kiss,<br>That should be me ,*

"We rehearse that for weeks before actually doing that infront of people and we haven't change the moves in a year and a half" said the male wearing glasses serious.

'Has it really been that long since we change the dances moves?' she thought to herself as she rose her head a bit as she continued to think for a moment.

A few seconds went by before she remember that she was talking to her crushes' younger brother.

"Ok" she said as she then walked away from him slowly and walked to the radio playing, she turn the music up slightly.

*That should be me,  
>Holdin' your hand,<br>That should be me,  
>Makin' you laugh,<br>That should be me,  
>This is so sad,<br>That should be me,  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me,  
>Feelin' your kiss,<br>That should be me,  
>Buyin' you gifts,<br>This is so wrong,*

'weird' thought Simon as he lean in and grab about snack from the table, he nibbled on it softly as his sky blue eyes glance at the girl with honey brown hair who was dancing with his brother, He felt a bit of jealously as he watch them dance, Simon knew it was wrong but he couldn't help the way he felt.

His heart that to speed up every time he looked at her, 'Alvin can't like her, can he?' the chipmunk started to ponder as he looked down the his snack, 'His meant to be with Brittany...Everybody knows it" thought the boy wearing boy, he then glance once again at the first he had a crush on when he was a little boy.

She seem to be having fun with Alvin as they both were smiling and laughing over the little talk they had, Simon couldn't help but feel more jealously that before, his hands turn into a fist, '"Relax" he said under his breath as he started to do his breathing excuses to make him relax.

*I can't go on,  
>Till you believe that,<br>That should be me,  
>Holding your hand,<br>That should be me,  
>Oh i makin you laugh, oh Baby,<br>That should be me,  
>(that should be me givin you flowers)<br>That should be me,  
>Talking by hours,that should be me, that should be me,*<p>

After a few seconds he started to calm himself down as he brought the piece of food to his mouth and took a small bite.

'Well I know one thing' Simon thought as a smirked appear on his face, 'I'm not gonna give her up so easily' he then took another bite of his snack.

_**Soul- ^.^ sorry that it isn't much, but i did try to make this chapter with a really bad head-ace, grr me for not believing in going to the doctors, well i hope that you enjoy it, please R&R and please NO FLAMES**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Soul- thank you for everybody that review and told me I was good enough, it meant a lot to me, I hope that this chapter makes up for me not updating in a while, I tried to make it long but it was all I could come up with, I also have another idea for a story and i would tell you about it on the end of this chapter ^.^**_

Elle made her way to her kitchen, a soft smile appear on her flawless face which was a bit chubby as she saw her sister that once wore dorky black rim glasses that fit her to big drinking some water.

"Hey Jeanie" said the female that had blonde hair in pig tails, using a nick name she hasn't used in years.

A soft smile appear on the chipette's face as she put her cup down, "Hey Elle" Jeanette spoke, her words softly like a melody as she face her younger sister.

"How are you enjoying the party?" asked the youngest of the sisters as she walked over to her sister, putting her elbows on the white counter as she stare at her sister.

Jeanette thought for a moment as she was remembering the dancing she did for the last two hours she's been in her home town, "I'm enjoying it" she said honestly, she enjoy dancing with her sisters and the two males that dance with her, She also enjoyed talking to the male chipmunk that was wearing black glasses.

Eleanor nodded as the smile on her face never faded, "That's great to hear, We're really happy that you came"

"Same her" said Jeanette as she then looked at the door that lead to the living room, where her friends and family were at.

"We should go back" said the female that does track.

Jeanette nodded, as they head back to the living room, Their family and friends around the small table with snack as they were tired of dancing, Simon just sitting at the same place he was since the party started.

Brittany smiling as she saw both of her sisters coming back, joking she said "Finally you two get back" .

"But of course" said the chubby sister as she then sat between her older sister who was wearing pink, on the other side was her male counterpart.

"So Jeanette" started the male wearing a dark green short as he wanted to started a conversation but found it hard to.

"Yes Theo?" replied the female with long hair that was touching the floor since most of the was sitting on the floor except for Ms. Miller and Simon.

A couple seconds past and the boy who wanted to started a conversation didn't say another word.

"Theo are you ok?" asked Elle sounding worry as she looked the guy that she had a crush on since they were kids.

"Yeah" he said calmly, "But I don't know what to talk about"

"Then don't start talking " said Alvin rudely at his youngest brother.

"Oh I'm sorry" said the youngest chipmunk upset, he didn't want to make any more upset or annoyed.

Seriously Simon said, "Alvin, don't act so rude" his eyes glaring at his brother.

"yeah Alvin" said Brittany.

"whatever" mumble Alvin as he rolled his eyes.

"So Theo, what do you do for fun?" asked Jeanette as she didn't want to boy that her sister like to feel bad.

"I..I enjoy singing, dancing...playing the drums, cooking" he said honestly.

"He was the one that made all this food tonight" said the father of the kids, he didn't want his kids to fight but he learn long ago that he wasn't able to pick sides with out hurting somebody's feeling and somebody getting back at him.

Jeanette's sky blue eyes widen in shock, "Really?" she said completely surprised as she thought it was made by a chief.

Theo nodded, "yeah"

"But it taste so good" the chipette wearing purple top said.

"His one of the best cooks in cooking class" said the athletic girl who enjoy to cook and bake.

"and so are you" said Brittany smiling at the girl with pig tails, her hands going a chocolate chip cookie that was half eaten.

"Yeah Elle, your a great chief also" said Theodore a light blush on his face, he then looked away from her to the snacks on the table and grabs a sugar cookie, taking a large bite on it as he tried to make the blush fade away.

A small smile appear on the female that went to a different high school from her sisters, as she looked at her sister who was sitting indian style, a blush on her face which she was trying to side, she also notice the guy that gave her youngest sister the compliment and notice that he was blushing also but not as much as her sister.

Brittany looked at her crush and notice that he was staring at his sister, "Alvin" she said trying to sound calm but her heart felt as if it was breaking.

"Yeah Britt?" asked the 17 year old male to his counterpart, as the grown ups stood up and went to the kitchen to grab some drinks.

Brittany felt the thousands of small butterflies where flying around her stomach, trying to find a way out as his dark brown eyes locks with her light green once, "We need new songs and dance moves" she said sounding as confidant as she could as she felt her heart melting.

"Ok" was all Alvin said as he started into her eyes for a moment longer, 'I never notice she had pretty eyes' he thought to himself then shrugged the thought a way as he looked back to the other chipette who was listening to them.

"You guys dance and sing?" asked Jeanie softly as she rose one of her eye brows a bit.

"Yeah" said Al smiling wide at the girl that arrive today.

"We're in a group" said Simon as he wanted to talked to the beautiful chipette but couldn't find that much courage.

"That's really cool" a smile on Jeanette's tannish face as she looked at the guy with glasses.

"Do you sing or dance?" asked Eleanor curious as she knew that back then they used to when they were kids, but that was a long time a go, when her sister had dark brown hair which she wore in a messy bun.

"Ah..well I dance with my friends and cause I'm a cheerleader, but that's it, I don't think I could sing that well" she said as she forgot that she sang on the bus a few hours ago.

"Well at least you can dance now, remember when you couldn't even walk a straight line with out you falling" said Brittany as she laugh a bit.

Jeanette nodded as she smiled softly, "Yeah, but now I can wait straight enough to do a cat walk for some fashion designer"

The older sister nodded, not daring to ask if her sister was living her dream life.

"Well maybe someday, you can come and rehearsel with us" said Simon shyly, he was hoping he wasn't blushing.

"That's a great idea Si" said Alvin using his brother's nick name.

_**Soul- well I hope that it was a good chapter and that everybody enjoyed it, please R&R and please NO FLAMES, so I was gonna tell you about an idea i got for a new story but I wanted to make sure it was good enough,:Simone is gonna visit his cousins the chipmunks and while visiting them he mets the chipettes and falls for the lovely Jeanette at first sight, but the thing is that Simon has a crush on her and never had the courage to tell her:, Well the summary needs work and so does the the plot since I haven't even wrote the first chapter. but do you guys think it's ok to write? or should i wait till i finish this story? does the plot and summary need more work?. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Soul- hey everybody, i tried to make this a longer chapter since i haven't updated in a few days, i hope that everybody enjoys it, I also want to thank everybody that review, it means a lot to be.**_

"Well his is gonna be where your sleeping" said Brittany to her younger sister, as she slowly open the guest room that she wish was her own for a very long time, since she was still sharing the room with her youngest sister.

Netta looked at her older sister with a soft smile of her flawless tan face, "Thanks Britt" she said, then walked pass her sister that was a few inches shorter than she was and enter the large white room.

"It was nothing" mumble the oldest chipette whom was still was wearing the clothes of a few hours ago, stains on some of her clothing, she watched her sister whom she hasn't seen in years looked around the room, that she wanted to call her own since she was 12 years old and wanted more privacy.

Jeanette's softly touch the queen size bed's wooden rail, her sky blue eyes slowly scanning the room, 'This looks pretty good' she thought noticing the wooden desk on the other side of the bed near the window, 'I could put my laptop there, my clothes and in the closet' Jeanette thought happily and keep looking around.

"Well what do you think" asked 17 year old who stared from the door way, she glance quickly at the clock that was over the bed, reading at '8:43 p.m.', 'I can't believe the guys left over 2 hours ago' Brittany thought and then glance back at the sister with the model that millions would kill for, her hands trying not to form into fist.

Jeanette stopped touching the bed's rail and walked over to the closet as she answer her sister's question honestly , "this looks good", she then looked at her sister who had her clothes a bit dirty like her own clothing from picking up the mess from the small party.

Brittany nodded a bit as she lean on the door's frame, Her arms cross and pressed against her chest as she didn't want to get to upset, "yeah" was all she said not sounding please with the answer, since she's been wanting the very room.

'Why does she get it?' Britt thought annoyed, she started to glare at her sister who didn't seem to notice since she was to busy looking at the wall in closet, 'Wow like the one from the dorm room' she thought as she remember the room she shared with her best friend, Millie.

After a few seconds, the chipette with sky blue eyes looked at the one with light green once, "Well I should start unpacking" said Jeanette softly, her hand's in her jean's pocket.

"Ok" replied to chipette with a pink top as she was still leaning against the door frame, "well I'll let you do that since I'm gonna take a shower"

Jeanette nodded, trying not to frown hearing that her sister didn't seem happy right now, 'I wonder what's wrong' the chipette with light honey hair thought worry as she looked at one of people that she cares about turn around and walked out of the room, not even bothering to close it, 'I hope that she's ok' the cheerleading captain thought as she made her way to door to close it when she saw her youngest sister.

"Hey Eleanor" said Jeanette as she waved at her sister, who seem to get out of the shower that her older just walked in and slammed the door.

"Hey Jeanette" said the female with blonde hair as she made her way to her sister, "How did you enjoy to party today?" she asked as she walked into the guest room that the female that sometimes were glasses would be staying at.

"I enjoyed it a lot" said the teenage girl with sky blue eyes and a curvy body, as closed to door and looked at her sister wearing a light mint bath room that reached inches above her knees, "It meant so much to me that you guys would do that for me".

"Well of course we would, your our sister" said the girl whom was a bit chubby but far from fat, as she had body and curves, a wide smile on her face as her older sister walked over to her.

"I know, But still you guys could have been busy or something" said Jeanette knowing very well that when she went with Millie and her family, the first day her parents would be to busy until a day or two later and she was an only child.

"That's crazy talk, we'll never be to busy for family" said Elle, her blonde hair reaching inches lower her shoulder, unlike before when she had it in pig tails and it only reached her min-neck.

"Thanks" said the female with light honey hair with a mix of dirty blonde, as they both smiled softly at each other.

"So what are you doing now?" asked the youngest chipette whom enjoy track like her older sister.

"Well I'm gonna start unpacking" said the girl wearing clear contacts, as she sat beside the luggage that she asked Dave to bring up.

Eleanor nodded a bit as she then sat beside her sister, "Let me let you" she said, the smile on her face never fading.

"Are you sure?" asked Jeanette unsure as she didn't want to sister to help her if she was tired.

"Yeah" said Elle sounding as confident as ever as she helped her sister lay the heavy luggage on the floor, "Well this is heavy"

Jeanette nodded in agreement, "yeah"

After a few seconds of silences Jeanette spoke up, "Is Brittany ok?" her hands holding a black tank top in her hand which she started to fold already.

The chipette that enjoy cooking, "I think so, Why?" she asked as she stop folding a pair of black sweats and looked at her sister.

"I..I don't know..." started Jeanette as she was remembering that her sister with auburn her was acting a while a go and parts from the party, "she just didn't seem happy"

"Maybe she's just tired" said Elle as she softly patted her sister in the back, "Now don't worry"

Netta nodded, "Ok" she said softly as she started to fold her clothes again,

*35 minutes later*

"Thanks again" said Jeanette as she stood up along with her younger sister.

"No problem, " said the cheerful chipette as she started to walk over to the door, "well I gotta go change"

Jeanette nodded as she knew she also had to take a shower soon, "Ok" she said as she waved at her sister as she walked out of the room, closing the door softly beside her.

The cheerleading captains walked over to the desk where she had her contact container, she quickly took them off and put there where they belong, she blinked a couple of times to adjust her sight, she wasn't completely blind and could see better know, 'I feel like I could see perfectly right now' she thought as she smirked, the contacts and glasses she's been wearing slowly making her eye sight better over the years she had them, 'I still wonder how they did that with out surgery' she smiled softly as she knew that her best friend's parents helped her a lot, and put her in ballet along with their own daughter, trying Jeanette as if she was one of their own.

Jeanette grabbed her dark purple from the floor since she and her sister didn't know where to put it at earlier, putting it now on the bed as she started to strip of her clothing, once finish she wrapped the towel that reached just below her thighs.

"I wonder where I put my dirty clothes?" she thought as she ponder on it for a while before she bend down and picked it up, 'I guess I can make a pile near the door'.

After throwing her dirty clothes that she felt she wore for a very long time at a pile near the door, she open the door and walked out of the room making her way down the hall way, she knocked on the door making sure that nobody was using it since she remember when she younger, that she and her sister had to share a bath room while their mother had her own.

A couple seconds later, the bath room door open to show Brittany.

"Are you done?" asked Jeanette as she tile her head to the side a bit as she notice that there was water drops running down her sister's hair, face and neck, then she was cover by a hot pink bath room which had long sleeves her the one that her younger sister was wearing while she was helping her unpack.

Brittany's eyes widen a bit as she looked at her younger sister, who was a bout a foot a way from her, she had to admit she was good looking, 'She's taller and has a hotter body damn it' she thought annoyed, the smoke from the hot shower cover her hands that were already into fist.

She started to blink once she heard being called, "ha what?" asked the girl with auburn hair.

"I asked you if you were done" said Jeanette respectful, if it was anybody else she would have been ruder, but since it was family she wanted to be kind.

The chipette cover in hot pink robe nodded as she walked out of the bath room slowly, her younger sister quickly getting in and even bothering to look back as the door close behind her.

A frown arose on the oldest of the chipette as she heard the water starting once more, 'why does she get a better body damn me, and the fucking room I want, I'm the oldest, I have to be the prettiest' she thought anger as she started to walk slowly towards her room that she still had to share, 'Isn't it bad enough that Alvin was looking at her and so was the nerdy boy, she's not even that cute...she just ahh ...' she wanted to growl a bit but refuse to as she tried to look calm as jealousy and anger flow thru her body, 'I can't even believe that they invited her to see our practice moves, she can't even sing'

Once she was outside her room, she took a few deep breaths , trying to calm herself down, knowing very well that her youngest sister would be there and would started asking questions. 'Don't let her get to you' thought Brittany after a minute then open her bedroom door.

_**Soul- well i hope everybody enjoy this chapter, please R&R XD and please NO FLAMES. also I want to started writing my other story that i told you about in the last chapter, but i feel like i gotta finish this one first since I still wanna work on the other one's plot. well thank you for reading this and have a good night...or a good morning, depending what time it is when you read this, maybe the after noon?. idk XD well i hope you enjoy it ^.^**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Soul-sorry that I took long to update, my laptop is broken and i couldn't find the program that I use on my sister's laptop, and finally i was able to find it on my niece's, I didn't knowing what to write on this chapter, so I wrote what first popped into my head. sorry if it isn't good.**_

Brittany groan softly as she sat up on her twin size bed, she rubbed both of her light eyes as she left out a yawn.

'I wonder what time is it' Brit thought as she glance at the alarm clock near the desk, 6:34 a.m, She let out another groan.

"Why did I have to wake up so early" she mumble underneath her breath, and slowly got out of her bed, throwing the light pink covers to the other side of the bed.

Her tiny bare feet touching the warm carpet, 'maybe I could to back to sleep?' she thought as she was still sitting down on the side of the small bed.

She thought about it for a moment but knew that it would be hard to, so she decided to got up, her messy auburn color reaching her mid back, she didn't even dare to ran to her thru her silky hair knowing very well that it would have tangles in them and it would just hurt her.

The oldest chipette made her way to the strip curtains, her pink cotton night gown moved with her body as it fit her perfectly like a second skin, reached just inches above her kneetimes, she open the light pink and green curtains, noticing that the sun was barely coming out.

"Time to get up Elea..." she started when she notice that her younger sister wasn't in her bed.

'Where is she' thought the oldest sister as she rose one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, ' It's to early'.

She quickly made her bed, not caring if it looked perfect or not.

"There" she said as she smiled, her hands on her hips as she knew that it still looked a bit messy but better than before. She glances at her sister's bed, it was still messy.

"She could clean her own, once she comes back" Brittany told herself and made her way to her desk was which was press against the wall near their closet, lip gloss, eye shadows, lip stick, eye liner, perfuse neatly put on the desk, a mirror on top of the desk at least 2 and a half feet wide and 3 feet long.

She grab her light pink brush which had little dark pink hearts all over it, she countined to brush it for another 4 minutes, then started to work on her make up.

"Done" the teenage age girl wearing a light pink night gown.

Brit glance at the clock once again, this time it red, 6:57 a.m., 'I wonder where she's at?' she thought then got up and left the room.

She started to make her way to the kitchen, stopping in the living room when she heard the door opening, she tile her head to the side, when she heard laughter.

"What's funny?" the older sister asked once she saw her younger sister coming in.

"Oh, hey Brittany" said Eleanor cheerfully, her blonde hair in a high ponytail as she wore dark gray sweat pants and a black sweater.

"Nothing we were just joking" said Jeanette, her long curly light honey hair in a messy bun as she wore black sweat pants and a dark gray sweater that fit her big, reaching the tips of her fingers, both girls wearing black nikey shoes.

Britttany nodded, "Where did you guys go?" she asked, feeling a bit upset that she wasn't invited to go with them.

"We went for a small jog" said the girl wearing black sweats as she then laughed once she saw her younger sister rolled her eyes.

"small my ass" said the chipette that a bit chubby, but it looked well on her, since it didn't make her look fat just curvy.

Jeanette laugh softly as she cover her mouth with her hands which were cover by the warm sweater.

"What's so funny?" asked Brittany getting a bit annoyed, her hands firmly on her tiny hip, as she started at them.

"Nothing, it's just a bit funny cause it was a 5 mile jog" said Eleanor softly.

"Oh, but you don't looked tired at all" said the auburn hair girl, as she walked closer to them.

"Cause we sat down outside on the grass for about 10 minutes" said Jeanette honetly.

"Why wasn't I invited?" the older sister asked.

"We tired waking you up, but you keep saying that you were tired and to let you sleep" said Jeanette remembering how Eleanor and herself tired to wake their sister up for a few minutes but failed to.

"Oh" was all Brit said, as she looked down, letting her hands fall to her side.

"We should get some breakfast" said Eleanor, a gently smile on her face.

"Ok, what should we eat?" asked Brittany wanting to be part of it, she didn't know why but since her sister came back, She felt left out which was something new for her.

"What about oak meal" Jeanette suggested, as the sisters made their way to the kitchen.

"What a good idea" Eleanor said, she wanted to where they had it and started to make it as her two older sister sat down on the table.

"Where's Miss Miller?" asked the girl who was away for many years.

"She went to work early today" said Brittany.

"Yeah" said the female with natural blond hair, as she mixed the food that was in the small pan.

Jeanetted nodded a bit, "Ohhh ok" she said

"So later, we gonna hang out with Theo and his brothers" said Eleanor, feeling butterflies in her stomachs as she mention to boy that she liked since they were little kids.

"Cool" said Jeanette as she notice that her sister was taking out the plates, "Do you need help?"

"Nah, i'm good" said the girl that went jogging this morning with one of her older sisters.

"Ok" was all the girl with blue eyes said.

'I wonder who Alvin would be happier to see?' thought the older chipette as she watched her sister put thier food in the plates, and then walked over to them, Brittany then glance at her sister with light honey color hair, jealously spread thru out her body like before.

_**Soul- well as you can tell I want Brittany to feel a bit lonely, not in a bad way, just that she shouldn't take speading time with her family for granted, cause for some reason I feel that she would be the type to not go with her sister or her mom to the mall cause she would be embress (sp), I think jogging 5 miles is crazy . , or maybe it's just me cause I can't even do that. XD well please R&R , NO FLAMES, and again sorry for the late update, idk what to write next chapter, so i might take a while...idk yet.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Soul-sorry this chapter is soooo short, but I felt that i had to update atleast twice to make it up to everybody.**_

A soft smile appear on the chipette with sky blue eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror, she no longer was wearing sweat pants and a sweater, instead she wore a pair of destroyed cut-off shorts showing off her flawless long tannish legs, and a white lace patch back tank, showing her back a bit, she looked down and smiled as she felt comfy wearing the snow white strappy rosetee sandals.

"Wow you look great" said a female's voice behind her, the Chipette with contacts on turned around and notice it was her younger sister with blonde hair.

"Thanks" said Jean with a soft smile of her face, "you look great also"

"Thanks" said Eleanor as she was no longer wearing the jogging suit, but instead she wore a striped high-low top that was a high calm mint green with light gray on it, she also wore a pair of black pocketed jeggings jeans, and on her feet she wore a pair of mint green pintuck suede flats

"and here I thought we were just going to the mall not going to a fashion show" joked Brittany as she appear being Eleanor, whom was leaning against the door.

Elle gave a small giggle as she turn to see her older sister, "You know we dress to impress" she said joking.

Brittany smiled softly as she nodded and walked pass her sister and walked right into the room, "wow your done packing" she said impress.

Jeanette looked at her older sister and nodded, "Yeah, Eleanor helped me last night" she said honestly.

Brittany nodded, as she ran a hand thru her straight auburn hair that reached her mid-back, she no longer was wearing the night gown but instead a striped strappy back dress with snow white leggings, her small feet cover by dark pink cut out lace wedge shoes.

"You look great" said Jeanette after a few seconds.

Hearing those words from her sister brought a wider smile to Brit's face, "Thanks, like Eleanor said you look great also" she said honestly.

"Well we better be going" said the 17 year old chippete with a mint green and gray top.

The oldest sister looked at the clock and nodded, "Elle is right, it's already 10 " she said, knowing that after they ate both of her sisters had to take another shower, Brittany's light green eyes looked at her youngest sister and notice that her silky blonde hair was straight like hers and just as long, she then glances at her other sister and notice her hair was long to her waist.

"Let's me just get my purse" said the youngest chipette with a gentle smile on her face.

"ok, I have to get mine also, let's me outside in 3 minutes" said the once over confident sister.

"Ok" said Jeanette honest as she went to look for bag.

Moments later the sisters came out with their purses, Brittany wearing a black and hot pink hello kitty bows weekender bag, Eleanor carrying a mint green woven twist design hangbag, While Jeanette wore a zebra print handbag.

"You gotta let me borrow that" said Briitany playfully to her sister with sky blue eyes, whom hair was curly at the moment.

"Of course" said the girl with light honey hair as they soon started to laugh.

"Well we should get going" said Britt as the girls that started to walk to the mall which was only 20 mins away by walking.

_**Soul- i know some of the clothes soons weird but it's really cute, there is a site that you can check out the clothes I was talking about, it's called www(dot)gojane(dot) com, well please review and NO FLAMES, show the guys be there next chapter ? or should the girls have some fun trying out clothes?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Soul- Hey everybody ! sorry I took long but I just got my laptop fix XD so I'm able to update faster now**_

After 25 minutes of walking, the chipettes enter the large mall.

"Wow" said Jeanette happily as her sky blue eyes lit up as she looked at the mall that she used to go to when she was a little girl with her sisters and her mother.

"Just wait" Said Brittany with a smirk on her pretty face, "A new floor was made two years ago"

Jeanette nodded slowly as she followed both of her sisters, she scan it a bit as it did look better than she remember, It wasn't the biggest one that went to but this would had a lot of memories, of her and her sisters playing on the kids playground and toy stores.

"So how big is it now?" asked the chipette who was wearing a pair of destroyed cut-off shorts, as she still followed her sisters who where just inches in front of her.

"4 now" the 17 year old wearing high-low top with strips on it, her voice sounding cheerful as she remember them hanging out with her sisters there, the mall being 3 stories back then, along with the new fountain which was put outside near the entrance.

"Cool" was all the chipette with honey light hair said.

Brittany nodded in agreement, making it a metal note that she would have to show her younger sister the stores outside of the other side of the mall, which almost looked like a market place.

"What would you like to see first?" asked Brit to her sister who was wearing contacts in her eyes.

Jean shrugged her shoulder a bit as she didn't know, she couldn't remember what the stores where in her, all she saw for far, was built-a-bear and a few other kids store as they were only 5 feet away from the door from where they came in from, "I..I don't know, you guys pick first"

The oldest sister nodded once more, as they walked more.

"Ok" said Eleanor, a soft smile of her pale face, "What..about we walk the first floor then the second then the next until we finish"

"That's a great idea Elly" said Brit using one of her sister's nick name.

Eleanor's smile grew wider, "Thanks Brittany" she said happily.

Brittany smiled back at her sister as she then looked at the one that looked around, never once noticing that some guys were checking her out, 'Again why does she have to get the attention' she thought annoy as the smile she once wore faded but she refuse to frown, instead she started to walk away her sisters following her, what the chipette wearing snow white legging didn't notice was that a couple guys were checking her out as well.

"Wait up" said Jean to her sister whom started to walk faster, "I wanna look around"

Brittany sigh softly as she slowed, she knew that she shouldn't be jealous but she couldn't help it, even though her younger sister didn't notice she could count at least 10 guys that were checking her out.

"You ok?" asked Eleanor as she rose a brow at her oldest sister.

"Yeah, Just remember we had to met Alvin and his brothers" said the chipette with auburn hair.

Both of her sisters nodded, "Oh ok" said Jeanette sounding convince.

"At what time?" asked the girl with blonde hair as they walked peacefully.

"They said between 11 thru 11:30 " she said honestly, their purses close to the girls as they walk.

"Well let's look around till then, maybe do some shopping" said the chipette wearing a white lace patch back tank top.

Brittany looked at her sister who was a bit taller than her, "yeah" was all she said.

~one hour later~

Brittany laugh as she held her stomach as did her youngest sister who seem was going to cry from laughter.

"I can't believe you just did that" said Brittany happily, tears forming on the edges of her light green eyes.

Jeanette smiled as she was laughing a bit, "Your the one that dare me " she replied softly , a wide smile on her face.

"I..know...but still...soooo...funny" Eleanor said, the girls making their way to the chairs, where other people were.

The chipettes sat down on the relaxing area, which had three dark blue sofas and some red and black bean bags.

"I never saw a mall where they had bean bag chairs in the relaxing area" said Jeanette once they come down and were able to breath normally again.

"Really?" said Brittany a bit surprise.

Jeanette nodded, as they relax on the bean bags which were on the second floor, their purses on their side along with the bags that had the stuff they bought, each girl having at least 5 bags.

"What time is it?" asked Eleanor, as she felt comfy sitting down.

Brittany looked at the watch which was on her tiny wrist, "it's 11:34" she said as she looked back at her younger sister.

Eleanor nodded a bit, "and at what time did the guys had to come?" she asked.

"Omg, I forgot about them" said the girl with auburn hair honestly, she was having such a great time with her sisters that she forgot about the chipmunks.

"Where did we have to meet them? asked Jeanette as she looked at her younger sister, who started to gather the 8 bags she had plus her hello kitty bag.

"At the entrance" said the oldest sister as she gather her things and then looked at her sister who just looked at her things, "come on girls"

Both the younger sisters blinked a few times before gathering their bags, Eleanor holding 5 bags plus her purse while jeanette was holding 9 bags and her purse.

Quickly the chipettes ran to the elevator and press the button, waiting only a few seconds before the door open and they rush in, Eleanor pressing the 1st floor button repeatedly until the door close.

Once the door open the girls ran out the elevator as they almost ran into people, but were able to avoid it, most of the people moved out of the way.

"I see them" said Eleanor after a few seconds as the guys came to view, they started to slow down to catch their breath.

_**Soul- Well I hope that everybody enjoys this chapter, I tried to make it as long as I could, but I started to get sleepy . I wanted to show the girls having fun, and I didn't want anybody to feel like I was replacing Brittany or that I don't like her, I do, It's just that I want Jeanette to get attention as well, if anybody notice when you first click to where it says 'alvin and the chipmunks' and scroll down, most of the couples on there is Brittany and Alvin, I mean it, like out of 25 stories of the first page 20 are about them. So I want Jeanette to get notice as well. please R&R, NO FLAMES ! ! !**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Soul-hey! sorry for taking long on updated, I find it weird using my new laptop when I was so used to my other one x.x , Thank you for everybody that review it means a lot to me ^.^ so I wanted to put something funny that jeanette thing but I didn't really know what to write, so I wrote something me and my friends did which we couldn't stop laughing, sorry if you don't find it funny . I hope that you still like this chapter**_

The chipettes stop running a couple feet in front of the guys, all three of them bending down slightly as they had their hands on their knees to catch their breath.

"We're ok" said the girl with blonde hair as a smile started to appear on her chubby face, her light green eyes looking at the chipmunk that she had a crush on since they were little girls playing house.

Alvin was wearing his red cap with the letter A in black over his messy light brown hair, a plain black t-shirt that fit him loosely and dark blue jeans and black converse, just looked at the two older sisters, he had to secretly admit they both looked amazing.

"Why were you guys late?" The oldest chipmunk asked rudely to cover up the light blush that started to appear on his face.

"We were shopping" said Brittany in a matter-of-fact tone as she held the bags that was in her hands and arms a bit higher.

"Girls" whisper Alvin as he rolled his eyes.

Theodore smiled softly, "sounds like fun" he said in a cheerful tone as he slide his hands into his dark green sweat's pocket.

Elle nodded, "It was" she said just as cheerful, her sisters nodding in agreement.

"Yeah" said Jeanie softly as she put her bags down as they started to hurt her arms.

"Very" said the oldest sister with auburn hair with a light smile which only widen as she remember the dare the her youngest sister did, she started to laugh a bit.

"What's funny?" asked Alvin as the chipmunks rose their eyebrows.

"Well I just ….remember something…" said Brittany as she laugh, both of her sisters looking at her then at each other.

"Remember what?" asked Simon politely, as he had his hands inside his dark blue jeans which seem a bit baggy on him and his dark blue sweater with black lining.

"Well…a..while…ago…I dare…Jeanette…to..do..something" said the oldest on the sisters, both the younger chipettes smiled as they remember and tried not to smile.

Simon looked at the girl with light honey hair, he felt his chest tighten slightly and felt it very hard to breath, "What.." he started but what interrupted by his older brother.

"What was the dare? " Alvin asked, his voice sounding like a melody as he looked at the girl with the body of a model.

"Well…" started Jeanette as she looked down, her cheek turning a light pink as she started to tell them, "we passed by a sex store on the second floor, and we notice from the door way that some guys were checking out a girl in the poster"

The chipmunks nodded as they keep on listening to the female who seem a bit shy from telling the story to them, they didn't know if it was cause she was shy which Alvin doubt.

"Go on" said Alvin sounding gently, as all six of them keep on standing.

"So Brittany dare me to do something that would make them stop" the middle child said, her voice sounding like music to them, "So I went up to where they were to look at the poster with them"

Eleanor bite their lower lip as she tried not to laugh.

"Just so you know, They started to check Jean out while they checked out the poster" said Brittany as she remember that her and her youngest sister got closer so that they could see that their sister was gonna do.

"Oh" said Theo, as both Simon and Alvin frown at the idea of the pervert guys checking out the girl that made their heart beat so fast.

"Yeah..But then after like 20 seconds, I was like 'Damn if I still had my dick I would have bang that hard, that she would have lost her voice for days' and then they walked away" said Jeanette as she scratch the back on her head.

"Yeah, but not before they check you out one more time" said Eleanor.

The girls started to laugh softly again.

"That was evil" said Alvin with a grin on his face, as both Simon and Theo couldn't believe what they heard.

"Well like that they could think twice as seeing a girl as a piece of meat" said a confident Brittany.

"Yeah" said Jeanette as she nodded, her hands firmly on her hips as she knew that a lot of guys and some girls just saw her as a piece of meat and just lust after her.

"Well…"started Simon as he wanted to change the subject, he knew that seeing females as a sex toy was wrong and he would never do that, "why don't we do something"

Jeanette smiled softly at him, "That would be great" she said as she let out a soft giggle.

Simon nodded, as his dark messy hair cover his face which was cover by a light blush.

"Like what?" asked the youngest of brothers.

"Well we were done shopping on the second floor…why not start on the third floor" said Eleanor.

"Sounds good to me" said Theo as the two youngest smiled at each other.

Jeanette nodded as she started to pick on her heavy bags.

"Let me help you" said the chipmunk with dark rim glasses.

"Thanks " said Jean softly as he lean down and picked up half of her things.

"No problem" he said as he looked into her sky blue eyes, feeling that the blush on his face was getting darker he looked away.

'Why didn't I think of that' Thought Alvin a bit annoyed with his youngest yet taller brother.

"I can help you with your if you want Eleanor" said the chubby chipmunk to his female counterpart.

"Thank you" said the blonde as she handed him a few since she didn't shop as much as her sisters.

Brittany looked at Alvin, and after a few seconds she glared at him, "Aren't you gonna affair to help" she said her voice sounding like venom.

"Why?" he asked as he rolled his brown eyes, "those are your things"

"Why you little…"started the oldest chipette when her sister who was inches taller that her stepped in.

"I think it would be sweet, and gently men like" Jeanette said honestly.

Alvin sigh heavily as he took a few bags from his counterpart and mumble a few things underneath his breath.

Brittany didn't know if she should be happy or not, she wanted to be happy that Alvin helped her with her things but she knew it was cause of her sister that he did it for, she sigh a bit as they started to walk to the elevator.

_**Soul-well I hope that everybody enjoys this chapter. please R&R and please No flames. and I wanted to welcome the new readers, ~ WELCOME AND I HOPE THAT YOU STAY AROUND TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS ~ **_


	18. author's note, maining to flamers

**_hello, well I just wanted to say thanks to every body that posted nice things , and to those who flame, I just wanted to say WTF if your problem, who the hell says brittany had to be the sexy one, it's not against the law that somebody else can be, and THIS IS FANFICTION, I can make the story how I want, IF i want i could make it that Jeanette or her sister's could be with who ever I want them to be with. _**

**_Again, Why read a story if you don't like it?, I mean come on, the couple is in the front along with a summary, why read all the story and get mad, when they could stop reading it once they start to dislike it, Well I guess some people are idiots._**

**_A.U = this is already fan fiction, it's already an alter universe. (ppl should know that) so if I want them to be 2 inches tall or 45 ft tall I could do that._**

**_ooc = I wasn't the one that made the munks and the ettes so of course they would be out of characters, even if by a bit or totally different._**

**_Some body review that Jeanette won't dye her hair and something about a bozo, but THIS IS MY STORY AND I COULD MAKE HER BE WHAT I WANT, that person seems to like Brittany, WHICH MADE ME FEEL LIKE SHE WAS A BITCH ON THE WAY SHE SAID THE POST AND MOST LIKEY HAVE LOW SELF- ESTEEM, WHICH MADE ME LAUGH, in the end She called me a freak, WELL SO BE IT, BUT I KNOW IN THE END I'M WAY PRETTIER THAN HER, AND NOT CAUSE I WAS PROM QUEEN AND A CHEERLEADER BUT BECAUSE EVEN IF I WAS MAD I WOULD NEVER CALL SOMEBODY A FREAK OR MAKE THEM FEEL BAD. yeah so what if your dating a football player *rolls eyes* I dated them too, I dated college guys when I was in high school as well along with other hot guys. Doesn't mean I'm better than anybody else._**

**_So BEFORE YOU REVIEW, THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR GONNA SAY, YOU MAKE THING YOUR GONNA HURT SOMEBODY'S FEELING, BUT IT'S ONLY GONNA MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE AN AWFUL PERSON WITH NO SELF-ESTEEM, THAT HAS NO LIFE._**


	19. chapter 18

_**Soul- thanks for everybody that review, it meant a lot to me that you guys and girls agree with what I had to say, and knew how I felt. I hope that I never get a flame like that again, and hopefully you guys never get one either. Sorry that I took long to update and I hope that this chapter would make you happy.**_

The group of six laugh as they made their way toward the food court.

"That was so much fun" said a cheerful Jeanette as she started to look for a table that would fit all of them.

"It was, I still can't believe that there was a lot of stores having sales" said the youngest of the sister's, whom had golden blonde hair.

"Yeah" said the sister with auburn hair, as she only carry half of the bags and the 3 chipmunks carrying the other half of her things along with her sisters.

"Who knew girls could buy so much" Alvin mumble softly just loud enough for his brothers to hear them.

"Yeah" said the youngest and shortest of the brothers as he was carrying at least 10 bags in his hangs which seem heavy since they started to redden his arm.

Simon just nodded in agreement, he didn't know how girls could carry them those heavy bags for hours up and down the mall with out getting tired and still adding more weight by buying more things.

"Oh look There's a table" said Eleanor as she pointed at a large dark gray table with plenty of black chairs.

'Thank god' the boys thought in their mind as they couldn't get to it fast enough.

Jeanette smiled softly as she was the first one to reach the table, she slide the bags off her hands and arms and put them on the table which was fairly clean.

Brittany being the second one put her things on the opposite side of her younger sister, as a wide smile appear, "Finally, the bags were starting to get heavy" she said as she let out a soft giggle.

Eleanor nodded, "yeah" was all she said as she stood a sit next to her oldest sister.

"Mind if I sit next to you Elle" asked Theo shyly as a light blush appear on his face.

Eleanor nodded happily as she smiled at him, "go right ahead" her heart speeding up slightly as she kept looking at him until he sat down.

Both Alvin and Simon smirked as they were sit a sit available near to the girls that made their heart speed up, both touching the top of the saw and stop to look at each other.

"What are you doing ?" asked Alvin to his brother as he rose his eye brow slightly.

Simon looked down at his older yet shorter brother, "Well what does it look like Alvin" he said, his voice staying calm as they started to glare at each other.

"It looks like your taking my sit" he said as he started to get annoyed at his youngest brother wearing the blue sweater.

"I don't see your name of it" Simon said in a matter of face tone, as he narrow his eyes more to glare at the guy in front of him that he called brother.

"I would say you need glasses but you already have some on" said Alvin with a smirk, he knew that his brother didn't have as much confident as he did

Si tried his best not to growl as he also tried his best to keep himself in control from hitting Alvin.

The brothers keep glaring at each other, as the chipettes and Theo looked at them weirdly.

"come on guys just sit down" Brittany said annoyed at the brothers since they were acting like little kids.

"yeah, just sit down" said Eleanor calmly, but Alvin and Simon just ignore what they were saying.

They sigh softly as they knew how stubborn the brothers are.

"Anyways" Jeanette started to say as she looked away from the chipmunk wearing a black t-shirt and the chipmunk wearing a blue sweater with black rim glasses.

"Yeah, Jeanette" asked the youngest of the brothers and future chief.

"Um When are you guys gonna rehearsal?" the tallest of the girls asked as she looked at the guy that her youngest sister secretly likes.

"I don't know" said Theo as he then looked at Eleanor whom shrug, then at Brittany whom seem to be thinking about something else.

The chipette with sky blue eyes nodded, "ohh ok" was all she said as she looked at her bags that were on the table and back at the brothers whom haven't stop glaring at each other.

"As long as we're here we should eat" said Eleanor, her voiced sounding softly and gentle as her eyes looking into the guy that made it feel like they were millions of butterflies into her stomach ready to burst free at any second.

"Ok" said Theodore as he nodded to the girl whom he dream of being with.

"So what should we get?" the blonde said softly as she looked at her sisters.

"I wanted fried chicken from panda express" said Brittany as she came back to the real world.

"Same here" said the youngest of the munks.

"I want baked ziti" said Jeanette as she ran a hand thru her lock soft yet silky like hair.

Elle nodded, "I want pizza" she said honestly., she then looked at Alvin and Simon who haven't moved at all and people were starting to start at them.

"Um guys?" said Jeanette softly to them but they didn't hear it, she sigh softly as Brittany started to look thru her bags for something that she could throw at the guys acting like 3 year olds.

Jeanette slowly got up and got near both the boys, she then tap both of their shoulder.

"What?" They both yelled annoyed at her, the boys eyes widening in shock once they realize at who they yelled at.

"Jeanette, I'm sorry" said Alvin as he put his hand on her shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry also, I didn't mean to yell at you like that" said Simon, his cheeks starting to get a light shade of pink in them from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry even more" The oldest brother said honestly, He didn't mean to yell at her, it was an accident, he didn't know why he felt so guilty though, he yelled at some many people before and never once he rejected what he did like he

did right now.

"It's ok guys, I know it was an accident" the chipette with dyed hair said softly, her voice sounding like a heavenly melody to their ears.

Both brothers nodded a bit, "If your sure" Simon said as he was looking down at the floor in shame, his hands at his side as he was stilled a bit nervous and scare to look at her, he knew that she said it was ok, but she could secretly be mad at the,.

"Of course" said Jeanette with a gently smile on her tannish face.

Alvin hands fell to his side of he looked at her smile, he felt his heart started to speed up again.

Simon slowly started to rase his head to look at his, his heart feeling the same as his brothers, she seem almost like an angel to them…no not almost…she looked like an angel that bless them with her presents, they didn't know if it was only them but everybody else seem to fade a way as they looked into her beautiful blue eyes, her flawless tan skin, her long locks of hair which had a few colors in them but it looked on her, the back round changing in their mind as they saw it a pinkish with blue and glitter on the back round.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Jeanette as she tiled her head a bit in confusion as it creep her put a bit the way the brothers were looking at her, she glance at her younger sister who was staring and their younger brother Theo whom just shrugged in confusion.

Brittany sigh as she slowly got off her chair and went beside the two teenage boys and hit them on the back of the head with her hand.

"Ouch!" both the brothers cried as they rubs the back of their head, where they were hit rather hard.

"The fuck, what the hell was the for Brit?" asked Alvin annoyed at he looked at the girl that also made his heart speed up but not as fast as the one with light honey color hair.

"Yeah" said Simon frowning slightly, he keep rubbing the back of his head for a while as his other hand hold his glasses which almost fell of when she hit them.

"You guys were acting like kids" The oldest sister with auburn color said, her hands now firmly on her hips as she glared at them with her light green eyes.

Al and Si looked at each other then at Brittany then back at each other then at Jeanette who was still standing behind them, then at the floor.

"Now go get our food since it's both of your guys fault that we haven't ate yet" her voice sounding as confident as ever.

Both the munk in the sweater and the junk wearing the t-shirt nodded slowly and shamefully as they took their order and when to get it for them.

_**Soul- Well I hope that everybody enjoy it, and thanks to everybody that keeps on reading and thanks for the positive reviews. please R&R and please no more flames, all that does is make people feel bad about their writing and make them want to stop.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Soul- hey everybody!, thanks everybody for the review, just so everybody knows and dave are just friends, on this chapter I wanted to write about Mille, since it's been a while since I had her on a chapter and I hope that everybody enjoys it._  
><strong>

**Somewhere else at night time….**

Millie sigh deeply as she walked into her rather large room which were painted of dark blue and blue, kicking off her black high heels as she close the door behind her.

'Finally home" she said since she went to two another fashion shows today and then had dinner with her parents.

The high school girl usually enjoy going to fashion shows but it her best friend, Netta, but since she wasn't there like she usually was on their breaks, Millie was bored and lonely.

She switch the light on the wall and walked to her closet in the bright light, her bare feet touching the dark blue soft carpet as she walked slowly, her body seem slower now since she had nobody that she really wanted to hang out with that was actually in town.

Once she got to the closet she opened it and walked inside, hundreds of clothing everywhere, probably even thousands, she strip the dark pink dress she was wearing, she kicked it a side like she did the shoes once it hit the floor.

'I'm so bored' she thought sadly, as she looked around her large closet for what to wear now, her blonde curly hair bounds around a bit as she walked for about 2 minutes in the closet only wearing lace pink panties which a matching bra.

Millie finally picked out a dark purple silk shirt and black cotton sweats, 'Why couldn't Jeanette be here' she thought as she slide on the clothes, her dark brown eyes close as she started it was it was her best friend putting it on her slowly, a grin appear on her face.

Seconds later she open her eyes and the grin on her face disappear realizing that she was alone in the closet, she sigh once more as she made her way out of the closet, slamming the door behind her, she didn't care if anybody heard how loud it.

Netta's best friend looked around her room, it was large she could admit it was the size of two large master bed rooms, maybe even three, the walls she had them painted since those were her favorite colors along with her best friends.

'We always seem to like the same things' she though as a sad smile appear on her pale face, memories of them both started to refresh in her mind, how they would play dress up as little girls and how they started to learn how to put make-up one, even the one when they both started to freak out when Millie first had her period, She chuckle a bit, as she remember they were running up and down the room at the age of 11, thinking that Millie was sick and was going to die, a week after that her best friend Jeanette got hers as well.

"I remember how we would have pillow fights here" said Millie softly as she dark brown eyes got a bit glossy, as she remember how they would have a pillow fight each vacation or break, A soft blush appear on the blonde's face as she knew most of the time they did have one they were in panties and bras since it was easier for them to move around.

Her heart started to beat faster, remembering each time it seem that Jeanette was going to press her lips against hers, but never actually did, instead she would kiss Millie's cheeks or forehead.

'I wish you where here' thought the blonde teenage girl as she started to make her way to her large king size bed that had dark purple sheets with a large black heart in the middle.

She sat down on the side of the bed, pictures of her and her best friend everywhere, sure she had a lot of friends, but she only had one best friend and what her best friend didn't know was that she was in love with her for a very long time.

She smiled softly as her dark brown eyes scan her walls, she could easily count that their was about 200 pictures of just her and her best friend, most of the time they were both smiling in the pictures, she had also pictures of herself with other friends and even a few guys with her, even with her parents but her eyes kept on going to the one that the chipette was at.

'How I miss you' she thought softly as she stood up for a second or two to grab a picture of her friend that she took last year, Jeanette wearing a black tank top and dark blue jeans, she also wore a navy blue scarf, 'You look beautiful in everything' thought the party girl whom's parents had a lot of money.

Her thumb caressing the picture softly as if she was touching the real person, "I hope to see you soon my love" her voice sounding full of love as she looked at every detail of the picture.

Millie closed her eyes slowly as she lean in towards the photo, she gently pressed her lips against the cheerleading captain lips on the picture, she continued to kiss the picture for another minute or so, she slowly parted their lips as she re-open her eyes, a wide smile appear on her face as she saw that Jeanette was smiling still.

"I knew you would enjoy it" she said softly as she giggle a bit, she started to caress the picture once again, "Someday you'll find out what you mean to me, and I know that you'll feel the same way my dear, cause I'm not gonna let anybody else have you" said the blonde girl that also went to a high school for girls.

"This is love, what I feel for you" Millie said softly as she felt butterflies flying around in her stomach anytime she would even think about the blue eye female whom she shared a dorm with, "Nobody would love you the way I do…No body would love you more than I do or even know more about you than me, my dear" she once again kissed the picture.

Millie put the picture down on the bed and stood up, she walked to where the light switch was, passing hundreds of stuff toys, a new laptop, a desk full of make up, a white swing bench that her parents had put in for their only daughter, any girly girl's dream was in that room, except for a pony .

"I would easily give up this things" she thought as she scan the large room, which had thousands of things everywhere, "just to have you here" she said, her voice sounding gently and sad, then she turn the lights off and made her way back to her bed, where she start to hug the picture of her best friend.

_**soul- well I hoped that everybody enjoyed this chapter, It was hard for me to write since It had to be on one person's pov instead of having two or more people where I can have them all talking or doing stuff, please R&R and NO FLAMES please. Thanks again for everybody that review ! ! !. until next time : )**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Soul- sorry for the long wait and that this chapter is short but I hope that everybody enjoys it, Thanks for everybody that review it means a lot to me. **_

Jeanette looked at herself in the mirror in the bath room, making sure she looked good before she went to go see her sisters and the chipmunks, Her sky blue eyes scanning quickly over her body that was cover by a teal sheer floral racerback tank and black stretch cotton shorts that reached just an inch or two about her thighs. her tiny feet wearing a pair of black scrunch cowboy ankle boots.

'Good think I asked Brittany to borrow them this morning' thought the chipette that was at her home town for three days now, 'I should have gotten a pair yesterday at the mall'

"Now what do do with this hair?" she asked herself since her sisters went out to make sure they can have a place to practice.

Her hand slowly touching her skill like hair, "Hmm, maybe I should do it like Brittany had this morning" she mumble as she remember how her older's sister auburn hair was up in a mid-pony tail with messy curls on the bottom to make it look puffier.

After a few seconds she shook her head, 'Nah it looked good with what she was wearing' she thought remembering what Britt was wearing, black sweater top boots that reached inches below her knees, which looked great with charcoal cowl neck sweater knit top and herb lack side studded faux leather shorts.

"Maybe I should have it in two pig tails" Jean said to herself as she hold her long light honey color hair in her hands making it look like pig tails, she frown seeing that it didn't look great on her since she wasn't wearing the right clothes.

She sigh heavily, 'Ellie makes it look so easy' the middle child thought, knowing that the pony tails looked great on her younger sister with what ever she wore, like today she was wearing a snow white lace trim tank top and classic gray skinny jeans with a pair of black lacy leatherette sneakers.

Two minutes later the chipette with clear contacts that made her see perfectly got out of the bathroom, her hair in a messy braid to the side and over her shoulder, She went to the room where she was staying at to grab her black coach purse which she got from her best friend a few years ago.

She quickly got it as she glances at the clock which read, '11:12 a.m' , "good think they don't start til 11:30" she said, and was about to leave the room when she heard the laptop that she rented beep.

Jeanette sigh not wanting to be late to her sister's rehearsal, but she slowly made her way back to the bed where the light gray laptop was laying at, she open it and smiled softly as she realize she forgot to log off her e-mail.

A wide smile appear on her flawless light tank face as she notice that it was a message from her best friend with blonde hair.

She click on the read button to see what her friend sent her, she had missed her and been wanting to talk to her, mainly the reason she rented the laptop from a store at the mail.

**~Hey Dear, I miss you 3 ~** said the message which was dark purple and light pink.

The cheerleader captain soon respond, ~Miss you more sweetie pie 3 ~

Jeanette was about to log off when she got another msg from her best friend, 'Weird, she usually IM's' thought the female wearing her hair in a messy braid, 'She must being using her cells'

**~NEVER, your my love! XD , can't wait to hang out again, I wish you where here with me :'( ~** this time the letters where light blue with a mix of lime green.

**~I know dear, But it's only a week and a half left and we can party like no tomorrow, when we go back to school~** jeanette wrote making her letters big and a coral color.

She only had to wait 10 seconds for the girl that was hundreds of miles away to reply.

**~That seems like 4ever with out you, at least sent a kiss you whore :p ~**

Jeanette laughed a bit as her fingers typed on it's own, **~ I would but I spoil you with my touch to much already ;) , just remember after 4ever you get to have me Xp lol ~**

**~I wanna see you my dear~** Millie wrote quickly, her heart speeding up as she wrote to her secret crush, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink which she didn't even try to hide from her parents that were in the same car as her, the family's driver in front as he took them to their destination.

**~You will my love, just wait ~** Jeanette typed and glances at the clock, she curse underneath her breath as she realize she had to get going soon.

**~I wanna see you now tho *pouts* ~** the blonde teenage wrote, her blush getting deeper.

**~I wanna see you too, your my bff~** Jeanette wrote, those words where true as they came, Millie was her best friend and have been for a long time that Jean saw Millie as a sister at times.

**~Maybe someday we'll be more XD ~** Millie wrote as she knew her heart was beating so fast that it would go to the moon and back in a matter of seconds.

**~Someday honey…But i gtg, msg you later xoxoxoxo~** the chipette wearing boots wrote as she logged off soon afterwards and closed her laptop and ran out of the room and out her family's house as soon as she could.

Mille giggle happily as she keep re-reading the message her friend sent her, 'someday honey' she felt like jr. high school girl whom had a crush…whom was in love for the first time, she giggle again as she hold the phone close to her, Her parents looked at her for a moment and then at each other and shrug the feeling off and went back to the business they were doing on their iPad.

'Maybe I should go see her' Mille thought happily as she started to day dream of her and the girl with beautiful sky blue eyes.

_**Soul- Well how was it?, I hope everybody enjoys it and please R&R, NO FLAMES, AND I hope that I get to update soon ^.^ until next time, xoxoxoxo luv you all.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Soul- Sorry I took long T.T i was having issues with this chapter since it didn't want to come out of my head, I hope that everybody enjoys it, and Thank you everybody that reviews it means a lot. I tried to make it as long as I could.**_

Jeanette smiled softly as she saw the building coming to view, her heart speeding up as her messy braid flowed softly on the wind, Her tiny feet that were cover by a pair of black scrunch cowboy ankle boots, kept on hitting the

pavement lightly as she barely would touch it, 'Almost There' she thought as she kept on running until she reached the peach color building.

She touched the walls softly with her hand as she lean her forehead slightly on the hand touching the wall to catch her breath, 'I wonder how fast I was running?' Jeanie thought to herself as she didn't even felt like she was running until she finally stop and could feel her heart beating rapidly.

The chipette stayed like that for a few seconds until she felt she had enough time to relax, she straighten up and pressed her hands on her tank top and slowly lower it to straighten it a bit if it got wrinkle when she was running.

"There" the cheerleader captain said softly as she started to walk once again looking for the main doors, "This is such a big place".

After a couple minutes, Jeanette saw a pair of white double doors, she reached for them and quickly open them to her surprise they weren't as heavy as they looked, she walked in slowly and looked around as the doors closed behind her with a loud squeaky noise which made her turn around and look at it.

She sigh, as she looked back at the rather long hallway filled with plenty of doors with number's on the corner size.

"I wonder what room they in" Jeanette said as she scratch the back of her head, messing up her hair a bit but she didn't seem to mind since it was part of the look that she was going for.

'Only one this to do' thought the light honey hair girl started to walk once again and stop at the first door, she opening it lightly as she peek inside , to her surprise the rooms inside where really big like the size of a small house, but the style of a stage.

'maybe that's why the doors are apart', She closed it softly to make sure she didn't disturb the people practicing, she turn to look at the hall way once again, 'We'' gotta find them'

The chipette started peeking inside all the doors until she found her sisters 20 doors later and on the second floor of the building, "Yes!, found them" she told herself, as she walked in and walked up to them.

"Yeah your here!" said Eleanor as she stop dancing once she saw one of her older sisters, the other chipette and the chipmunk stop as well as they saw the chipette with sky blue eyes.

"yeah, sorry I'm late" Jean said honestly as she walked closer to them.

"It's fine" said Simon and Alvin together as they looked at her then at each other with a glare.

Brittany sigh a bit, 'boys' she thought as she rolled her light green eyes, then she looked at one of her younger sisters, "what took you long?" she asked as she rose her brow slightly.

"I didn't know what door it was, and had to keep on looking inside all the doors" The girl with the braid said as she didn't want to mention that it was cause she was messaging her best friend also.

Brittany nodded a bit as she didn't know how she or Elle forgot to tell their sister, "ok" was all she said, as she jumped of the stage that was 3 feet high.

"Well let's take a small break then" said the female with auburn after a could seconds.

"Awesome idea" said her counter part as he jumped off stage as well, the other three slowly getting off by using the stairs on the side of the stage.

"I know it's mind" Britt said playfully as she rolled her eyes at Alvin.

Alvin then rolled his light brown eyes and stick his tongue out at her, which she did the same soon afterwards.

"Well I'm happy your here" said Ellie in a cheerful tone as she walked up to her tallest of sisters.

"Me too" Jeanette said with a kind smile on her light tannish face, "from what I saw you guys are doing an amazing job"

"Thanks" said Alvin as he stop sticking his tongue out at the girl with a mid-high ponytail, and looked at the girl that barely came into their lives again, "Maybe I could show you some moves" he said with a grin on his face.

Brittany glared at the male wearing the black cap with the letter A on it, "why don't you first learn the moves" she argue with him.

Alvin whom was wearing a white t-shirt glared at the girl wearing a charcoal cowl neck sweater knit top, "I dare you to say that to my face woman" he said.

Elle and Theo shook their heads a bit as they knew their siblings were gonna argue once again.

"Anyways" said Simon as he started to fix his black rim glasses as he looked at the girl of his dreams, "If you wanna learn I could teach you some moves…If you want" his cheeks cover by a light shade of pink which he tried to hide with his hair.

Jeanette smiled widely at him, "I would love to…but what about them" she asked as she looked at her sister and her friend arguing like cats and dogs.

"That's normal for them, that's how they show they care" said Simon calmly.

"me care about that !" yelled Brittany and Alvin as they point at their counterpart, and once again started to argue again.

Jeanette nodded, "Oh ok" she said as she looked at the chipmunk wearing a baggy black t-shirt and rim glasses, she then looked at her younger sister who was with her counter part as he was helping her do her pig tails again since they were sliding off.

"Ready?" asked Simon nervously as he tried his hardest not to bite his lower lip.

The chipette with dye color hair nodded as she smiled at him softly.

'She's so beautiful' thought Si, his heart speeding up as his insides wearing melting like butter on a hot stove, "come this way" he said as he lead her to the stage, offering his hand to help her up, She gladding took it.

"Thanks" Jeanette said softly as she tried not to blush.

Simon nodded, "Anytime" he said calmly as they walk to the center of the stage, Their hands still lock together but both pretend not to notice.

"Well..ah you can here" said Si as he pointed at a spot with his finger.

The cheerleading captain nodded as she walked to the spot, their hands slowly sliding of each other.

Both of them missing the warm touch, "Here?" she asked as she looked at his sky blue eyes that match her own, her heart speeding up lightly, 'remember when you used to have a major crush on his when you were little' said a voice inside her head but she ignore it.

He nodded as he stood a couple feet away from her, "yeah" he said with a small smile on his face as he looked at the angel near him, an image of her when she was 6 appear on his head, her dark messy brown hair in a bun, her light purple glasses sliding off her face as she seem so shy back then, 'either way I'm falling for her and hard' he thought.

_**Soul- ^.^ hope that everybody enjoyed it, I wanted to put a flashback of them but didn't know of what, like should they be in the park playing around, watching stars under the sky for studies or something with the beach, I didn't know, so I hope I get ideas and your welcome to share yours, please R&R and please NO FLAMES, XOXOXOXOXO until next time.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Soul-hey everybody !, thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me, well I wasn't sure about this chapter and I kept wondering if should updated or not (i wrote it this morning), But i felt like I owe it to everybody that review to updated, so I apologies if you don't like it.**_

The teenage chipmunk with light brown hair that reached just above his neck stopped arguing for a moment as he had his hands form into fist, "What ever Britt, Just stop hating" he said annoyed, since he wanted to be the one teaching the girl with sky blue eyes but since the girl's older sister keep arguing he wasn't able to and his brother was teaching the beautiful female.

The 17 year old girl with auburn rolled her light brown eyes, "Hating on what?" she asked her hands on her hips, as she then narrow them a bit.

"You know what already" Alvin said with a grin now on his face as he then turn and walked away from the oldest chipette and went up to the stage.

'Ahhh, his such a headache' thought Brittany as she glared at him as he walked away, after a second or so she sigh and turn to look at her younger sister with blonde hair that were in ponytails and the the boy that seem like a master chef, 'Why can't me and Alvin be like that?' she asked herself, as she watched them talking with a few laughs, no arguments, no yelling to see with one is better, no stubbornness, just fun and innocents.

The oldest sister walked up to her youngest sister and Theo, "Hey guys" she said, her voice no longer loud like when she was yelling at the big she secretly had a crush on.

"Hey" both the youngest of siblings said at the same time, they stop to look at each other then laugh once again.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brittany as she took a sit next to her sister.

"Well first we were talking about how to make a triple chocolate cake more chocolate-y" said the shortest of the brothers, as he closed his eyes for a moments imaging the food in his head, "then adding a layer of sweet frosting on top with strawberries cover in a thick layer of chocolate", He then re-open his eyes to look at the girls next to him.

Brittany smiled softly in agreement, "That sounds yummy" she said, she could image the cake and she knew it would taste really good.

Her younger sister nodded, "It does", she said with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey guys" said Alvin to his brother and the beautiful chipette in front on him, "What are you doing?" he asked already know the answer.

Simon frown slightly, "I was showing Jeanette some dance moves" he said honestly, he glanced at the girl standing beside him whom was smiling softly.

"Oh really?" asked the oldest of brothers as he rose one of his eyebrows a bit, as he looked at his brother questionably.

Both Simon and Jeanette nodded, "yeah, his a really good teacher" said the chipette with light honey color hair that was in layers, as she glance at the boy with glasses and blush lightly, it didn't go un-notice.

Alvin frown seeing the the light pink blush the the chipette's flawless cheeks as she glance at her brother, 'Why is she blushing ?' he thought slightly annoyed, "Well I can teach you more" Alvin said with confidents as he then winked at her playfully.

Simon frown seeing his brother trying to flirt with the girl that he likes.

"That's sweet Alvin" The chipette with sky blue eyes said softly, as she looked at the teenage boy wearing a cap, "But…" she started but was interrupted.

"No buts babe" said Alvin with a grin on his face, "I would teach you", he grab her hand softly.

"Ah" said Jeanette confuse as she looked at the tallest of chipmunk which she secretly like then at his brother, "You don't have to Alvin"

"But I want to honey" he said as he winked at her once again as he still was holding her hand.

Jealously spread through out Simon's body, "Alvin, I don't think she wants you to teach her" he said trying to sound calm as he glared at his oldest of brothers.

"That's crazy talk Si, of course she does" Alvin said with a smug look on his face, "Right hon'

'This would be easier if I didn't know him' Thought the girl that goes to an all girl school, she usually would walked away and laugh or curse him off but since he was a friend of hers and her family she had to be nice.

"As sweet as it is Alvin…I would have to refuse" she said trying to use the right words.

Alvin's eyes widen a bit, "What?, why?" he asked in shock as he still didn't let go of her smaller hand.

"I don't want to bug you, Brittany told me you were in the football team and I don't want to keep you from practicing" she said, she wasn't lying, Her sister did tell her that he was a quarter back but she wanted to learn from Simon, it just seem comfier with him.

The oldest of brothers nodded, 'How sweet it she, she just doesn't want me to forget about my practice, she so likes me' thought the male that stood 5'9 feet tall with his shoes on, "Ok hon" he said as he slowly let go of her hand and caress her cheek softly which cod her off guard.

"ah" was all that came out of her mouth.

"Don't worry I understand" Alvin said with a grin.

Simon narrow his eyes more, it took all that he had not to push his brother's face, his hands in the form of a fist ready to hit somebody.

"Well I'm thirsty, I''ll be right back hon" the chipmunk that usually had a cap on said, as he made his way off the stage.

"Sorry about my brother" Simon said annoyed as he kept glaring at his brother.

"It's fine" Jeanette said as she looked at him, the jealously and anger that he felt faded away as he looked at her.

Simon nodded slowly, "ok.." he said as he felt himself starting to blush, "did I tell you that you look great today…" he said in a whisper but she heard it.

The female chipette smiled softly as she started to blush once again by the same big that made her heart feel like it was going faster yet slower on the same time, "Thanks Si" she said softly.

"Well..ah..we should go back to practicing" Simon said as he looked down, he didn't wanna show her that he was blushing, 'it might scared her off, she might just see me as a friend or brother…' he thought sadly.

"Then we were talking about that Jeanette and Simon would look like a cute couple together" said Eleanor cheerfully as she looked at her sister whom's hair was in a braid starting to practicing again with the guy who loves school and studying.

"I think also" said Brittany as she looked at her sister dancing and laughing as the boy with glasses was teaching her step by step, but she didn't know if she meant it or if it was cause she knew that if that happen…Alvin would like her now instead of her sister.

_**Soul-well I hope it was enjoyable, and that it was good enough to leave a review, PLEASE NO FLAMES, part of me didn't want to updated it cause I felt it would be a slow chapter but part of me think cause I would feel like Alvin would have wanted to teach her also, should I have alvin and simon fight?, I'm trying to find a way to get Millie here, should I just get her here or should i have some J&S moments before she comes?.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Soul- hey everybody! happy late easter !, i hope that everybody enjoy it and had tons of fun, sorry I wasn't able to update until now, I wanted them to sing a bit and on here we're gonna have Alvin and of course him and Brittany arguing, just so everybody knows I don't hate this couple, i like them a lot, but we all know how stubborn they can be lol. Thanks to all the reviews which made me really happy.**_

After 10 minutes of Jeanette and Simon practicing, she stop to take a short break and went with the others.

"Watch your step" Simon said softly as he grabbed her hand gently to help her down the stairs.

"Thanks Si" said the lovely Jeanette as she holder onto his hand until she was on the normal wooden floor.

"Anytime" he said with a dorky smile as they walked to their brothers and sisters.

"Simon, Please tell this..this girl, that we need a new song to dance to" Alvin said loudly as he pointed at the girl with auburn hair.

Simon was about to reply when Brittany beat him to it, " Simon, please tell this brat that I wouldn't mind a new song, if wasn't a horrible one" her hands firmly on her tiny hips as she glared at the boy that she also like.

The boy with the rim glasses was going to reply once again when his older brother said, "Horrible?, what are you talking about!. the song is amazing", Simon looked at his younger brother who was still sitting down next to the lovely blonde, while the two other siblings were standing two feet away from each other, but ready to tackle the other one.

"Not the way you sing it" Brittany said confidently, "you can ruin any song"

Alvin growl a bit as his family and friends looked at him, "At least I know how to sing and dance better than you" he said as a grin appear on face, "and you can't deny that"

"Of course I'm gonna deny that, It's a lie!" yelled Brittany, "I'm way better at singing and dancing than you are, even a blind man can see that"

Jeanette looked at Simon and whisper, "Are they gonna fight?" her voice sounding slightly worry, as she looked back at the people she care about.

"He has to be blind to think that and also deaf!" argue the oldest of the chipmunks.

Simon shook his head as he whisper, "No, their always like this…it's how they show they care"

Jeanette nodded a bit, "Ok" was all she said as she looked back at her sister with auburn hair arguing with the boy with brown hair.

"What about we hear Alvin sing the song and vote if we should dance it?" suggested the shortest and youngest of the boys.

Everybody looked at Theodore, "That's a great idea Theo" said Alvin with a wide smile.

"yeah Theo" said Eleanor happily as she looked at him.

"Thanks" he said as the lightest shade of pink started to appear on his cheeks as he was near the girl he had a crush on and was…is half of his world.

Alvin ran up the stage, "OK, everybody sit down…if that's even possible" his voice full of pride and confident, a grin on his face as he saw them sit down on the front seats, he quickly went to where the stereo and click play when he reached the beats he needs, Then went back to the middle of the stage.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Saying AYO!

Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying AYO!

Baby, let's go!

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance

I hit the floor

'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans

I'm wearing all my favorite

Brands, brands, brands, brands

Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Ye, ye

Cause it goes on and on and on

And it goes on and on and on

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Saying AYO!

Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying AYO!

Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club

We gon' go all night

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once

Now I told you twice

We gon' light it up

Like it's dynamite! " he sang and dance on the stage, most of the time having one or both of his hands on the air.

"Please stop, your burning my ears with your annoying voice!" yelled Brittany as she stood up from her sit, covering her ears, "I knew you would ruin this song".

Alvin glared at her, "I improve it woman, and stop lying, I sing amazing" he said annoy that she interrupted his singing, he wanted to show the chipette with an amazing body that resembles Kim Kardashion's body.

"I'm not lying!" she argue, knowing fairly well that she was, but she wasn't gonna tell him that he was great at anything, she didn't want to boost his ego more than it already was.

Alvin rolled his eyes, "what did you think" he asked eyeing the chipette with sky blue eyes.

Jeanette was about to talk when her counterpart said, "I think you need to improve your dance skills on this song"

"I liked it" said Theo cheerfully as the girl at his side nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Teddy" said Elle as she used one of her nick-names for the boy that she cared a lot about.

"That's two and two, it's up to you Jeanie babe" said Alvin as he looked at the girl that made his heart feel like it was as fast as it can yet making it feel like it was barely beating.

"Well" she started as she looked at the people around her and started to play with her messy braid that was over her shoulder, "I enjoy the way you sing the song" she said honestly which made Alvin grin widely, "but I wasn't sure about the moves" her voice sounding softly, being a cheerleader was helpful she knew that moves are very important even if some people thought it was just simple movement it was very hard to come up with new moves and making it go well with the song.

Alvin sigh, "Well I guess I could learn the moves better or something" he said as he scratch the back of his neck.

'I wish he cared about what I think" The oldest of the chipette thought.

"Why don't we all try singing a song?" suggested the youngest sister with piggy tails.

The rest of them agree, since they still had enough time to practice, "Let's take 5 mins to practice it and then we sing on the stage"

_**Soul- well I hope that everybody enjoys this chapter, and The song was a suggested from a reviewer ^.^ which right now I tried to put his/her screen name but it wasn't letting me, sorry about that I tried, . if you have a song that they want to sing, please leave a suggestion also one for millie if you want her to sing later on, idk. please R&R and PLEASE NO FLAMES, I like the ideas that people are leaving me and want to put them in some how to make this a great story for everybody.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Soul- HEY EVERYBODY ^.^ how are you all?, I been searching all the songs that everybody has told me and more , and seeing which one would with every chapter, on this chapter I used Adele (sp) it wasn't the song that they told me but it was a really good song that match with this chapter, I'm sorry I couldn't use the song but I would try to later on, On this chapter I wanted to show about Theo ^.^ so i hope everybody enjoys it.**_

They took a couple minutes alone to rehearsal the song they wanted to sing in front of their siblings and friends, Brittany sitting on the edge of the stage on one side which Alvin took the other side as he wanted to sing once again to prove how great he was.

Theo sat on the first row near the light color walls, He nimble lightly on his lower lip as once of his arms rested on his legs, 'What should I think' he thought as he closed his eyes for a while, 'should I sing a song showing how I feel for her…' the youngest of boy's thought as he re-open his light brown eyes and turn his head to see his crush since kindergarten laying down on the second row, she lovely eyes were cover by her eyelids, one of her arms on the back of her head as she used it as a pillow, using her other hand to play softly with the tips of her golden locks, twirling it around her fingers.

The boy the usually wore green sigh lightly as he looked back at his legs, his cheeks bright red as he was to shy in telling her.

The second oldest of the chipmunk brothers was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of his young brother, his arms folded and pressed against his chest, he scan to room to see his younger brother sitting down at least 30 feet away from him, he couldn't see the blonde female but he guessed she was near his brother as he would glance back every once and a while, his older brother was just as far as he finally sat down on the steps after pacing back and ford while the girl with the auburn color hair was sitting down at the same spot for 7 minutes already, he sigh as he closed his eyes and reopen them to see the girl he used to have a crush on that now he felt he loves.

The chipette with sky blue eyes sat on aisle, her legs lay out and her hands at her side as if she was at the beach, her eyes were closed.

'I wonder what she's thinking' Simon thought as he looked back at his shoes before anybody could see him, he sigh lightly as he lower himself until he was sitting down against the wall, 'what song should I sing?' he debated against himself, he wanted to show her that he cares about her but not enough to scare her in she didn't feel the same way, he wanted to glance at her once again but since he was sitting down now, the rows of comfy chairs were covering her.

'Why does he keep looking at her?' Thought Alvin a bit annoyed since his brother was checking out the girl he started to dream about since the day he first saw her, no longer the dreams of his were of the chipette who could be loving and sweet at moments, but could be the 180 in seconds.

Alvin glance at the teenage girl sitting on the stage, she seem so calm and gently the way she she touch the stage with her fingers tips, 'She looks amazing' Alvin thought for a moment as he admire her for a moment, then then glance at the girl with honey color hair sitting yet some what laying on the floor.

'Brittany looks like an angel like that' thought the teenage boy with a cap on his head as he looked at her once again, he swore he could see wings on her when she was sitting there calmly, He turn his head to the side slightly, "But Jeanette…she looked like a goddess' he swore as he could image her in a puffy white cloud wearing a long lace dress that would fit her like a glove, 'or maybe in a short lace dress' he thought as he smirked.

"I wanna sing first" said Theo said after a couple of seconds, Everybody turn to look at him.

"What song are you gonna sing?" asked the girl that was sitting on the row behind him.

The youngest off the teenage boys turn around and looked at her, "it's a secret" his voice soft lying as his cheeks started to change into a peach color, She nodded as she smiled and watch him walk up the stage.

Alvin and Brittany getting up as they went to side down on the front row, Eleanor jumping over to the front row and sat behind her older sister who was beside Alvin, whom was happy cause the goddess sat at his other side, Simon on the other side of Jeanette.

He took a deep breath as he started to sing *You've been on my mind

I grow fonder every day,

Lose myself in time

Just thinking of your face

God only knows

Why it's taken me so long

To let my doubts go

You're the only one that I want

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,

You never know if you never try

To forgive your past and simply be mine" he song, he knew his voice getting loud with confident as he started to dance around the stage a bit, he didn't know what made him pick this song but it was the only one that keep popping in his head. He also knew that it was hard for her to trust guys with her heart, since she got her heart broken when she was in middle school by a guy that Eleanor thought would love her for her but was only with her for a bet.

"I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

I've been on your mind

You hang on every word I say

Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name

Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?

And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go" he was trying his best not to blush as he would glance at her every few seconds, he had a feeling that she likes him, but he wanted to know if it was in a friend level or something more, but his insides usually felt like jello whenever she was around, he knew her better than anybody he was there when the guy broke her heart to millions of pieces, Theo knew that she didn't have a body like a model but she looked like an angel to him, whom was perfect in every way.

"I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,

You'll never know if you never try

To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

I know it ain't eas

Giving up your heart

I know it ain't easy

Giving up your heart" his voice slowly faded and looked at the people watching him.

" Well how was I" he asked nervously as he scratch the back of his neck, his cheeks matching petals of a light pink rose.

"That was great Theo" said Eleanor happily as she smiled showing of her pearl white teeth.

"T-Thanks" said the future cook, as he chuckle softly.

"It was great" said Jeanette calmly as she hold a soft smile on her light tannish face.

"I agree" said Simon as he gave his brother a nodded in approval.

"It wasn't bad" was what Alvin said and smirks afterwards.

"It was cool Theo but I was thinking of something with more movement" said Brittany.

Theodore nodded, "OK" was all he said, his heart doing backflips as he was just happy that the blonde beauty enjoy it.

_**Soul- well I hope everybody enjoy it ^.^ please R&R and PLEASE NO FLAMES, iF you have idea's please share ^.^ if it's for one shot, I could try and make it if its for Jeanette and Simon**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Soul-Hey everybody! sorry I took so long, I thought that I updated this chapter a week ago but I wasn't able to check until today, sorry again, but on better news yesterday was my bday ^.^ I wanted to asked why people think Jeanette seems like a slut?, I got some pms saying that I made her seem like that, but I never once had her sleep with guys on here, I don't believe it's right to judge people by the way they look or dress, so please don't. and if girls hang with more guys that girls it doesn't mean that she's 'giving it up' it means they get along as friends.**_

Theo smiled softly as he made his way down the stage, he tried his hardest not to look at the pretty blonde that has to much to give, he was mid way to the lines of chairs when the one that stole his heart with out trying to stood up shyly and walked up to him.

"That was great Teddy" she said softly as she rub one of her arms with her free one, she keep glancing at him and at the floor as she felt nervous, their siblings staring at them with a knowing look as they knew how much they liked each other.

"Thanks" he the youngest of the boys as he smiled widely, a soft blush on his face which went un-notice to the teenage girl in front of him, "ah..are you going to sing next?

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah" she said shyly as she glance at him one more time, "I don't know if I would be as great as you though"

"That's crazy Eleanor, you have an amazing voice" he said as he looked at her, she was looking down and rubbing her arm a bit, she glance at him for a second.

"Thanks" she said with a wide smile as he nodded.

"Anytime" was all he was able to say, as they stood like that for a couple seconds.

"Come on guys, we don't have all day" said Alvin from his sit, as much as he enjoy watching his brother getting nervous in front of girls he wanted to practice and get their new song ready.

"ok" both the youngest of the teenagers said, as the chubby teenager went to sit down where his crush was sitting down just moments ago.

Eleanor smile at her family once she was on stage, she quickly notice that her older sister whom was wearing a black sweater, top boots that reached inched below her knees and had auburn hair that was in a mid-pony, she keep glancing at the oldest of the chipmunks of who usually over confident and had so much pride in what he did.

She looked at Alvin who kept glancing at the girl who's hair was in a long messy braid and was wearing by a teal sheer floral racerback tank and black stretch cotton shorts , but she also knew the middle child of the chipmunks whom was the tallest of them keep glancing at her as well.

Jeanette was to busy to notice their glance as she was looking at her sister with golden locks, "Are you Ok?" she asked concern since her sister was standing on stage for a minutes or so and was just staring at them.

"Ah yeah" said Eleanor as her cheeks turn bright red as they all were staring at her.

"OK, when your ready" said the oldest of the sisters calmly, her hands on her laps like a lady as she watch her little sister.

The blonde female nodded, as she took a deep breath and started to sing, "The first time ever I saw your face

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave

To the dark and the empty skies" she didn't know why she picked this song all of a sudden, when she was rehearsing the song moments ago, it was a completely different song but once she heard her crush sing so lovely and sweet, she change the song in the last second.

"the first time ever I kissed your mouth

I felt the earth move in my hands

Like the trembling heart of a captive bird

That was there at my command my love

The first time ever I lay with you

I felt your heart so close to mine" She dancing around softly on stage, there was't that much moment but it seem perfect with the song that she was singing, her voice seem like an angel singing to a certain chipmunk as he couldn't take his eyes of her, everything she did was amazing to him, like if she was perfection

"And I knew our joy would fill the Earth

And last, and last, and last till the end of time

The first time ever I saw your face

Your face

Your face

Your face" Eleanor sang, she felt as if she was singing from the heart, she knew she had a crush on the boy who's favorite color was green, but she was always to shy to tell him that, even though she can tell him anything else, he was her first kiss back in elementary even if it was because of a game of spin the bottle, How she wish it was something more to him but they didn't talk about it afterwards, she fear he wouldn't feel the same even know as she could still feel the butterflies that were made with a simple kiss.

"The first time ever I saw your face

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave

To the dark and the empty skies my love" she finch singing as she took a light bow as she heard the people that she cared about clapping for her, she a rose and smiled softly at them, "thanks" she said as she waited for what the had to say.

_**Soul- Hopefully everybody enjoy this chapter, and please R&R, and please NO FLAMES.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Soul-Hey everybody!, how's everybody doing?, Now it's brittany's time to sing, i didn't know which song to pick so i put a random one from my iPod, it was the second choose XD cause the first one was a spanish song lol. well I hope that everybody enjoys this chapter and thanks for the reviews.**_

Brittany sigh as she was on stage now, her younger sister with golden locks now sitting down on the chair her older sister abandon.

She took a deep breath to start singing but was interrupted by her counterpart.

"Hurry up Britt, I have things to do" said Alvin with a smirk on his face as he was sitting down on his chair relaxing.

"Shut up Alvin" she replied as she glared at him for a second, which she return right back at her.

"guys please come down" said Theo from his seat as he looked at his brother with concern and worry in his eyes.

Alvin sigh, "She's the one taking long" mumble the oldest of the brothers as he rolled his eyes soon afterwards.

"baster" whisper Brittany underneath her breath, her tiny hands in the form of a fist ready to hit her long time crush at any second if he continued being like this.

"guys, please" said Jeanette calmly, she was getting bored of her sister and the guy next to her always arguing.

"Anything for you babe" said Alvin as he gave her a smirk, his hand gently brushing against her own for a moment.

"Ahem" said Simon rather annoyed, "Alvin, pay attention before our time runs out", he didn't really care much about the people singing right now, but he rather listen to them sing that his brother flirt with the girl that he has a crush on.

"Fine" snapped Alvin as he glared at his brother, if looks could kill both brothers would be 6 feet under.

"Go on Brittany" said Eleanor happily as she was ignoring the guys.

"Yeah, I wanna hear you sing" Jeanette said honestly as she looked at her sister that seem like an angel at the moment.

Brittany nodded as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she soon started to sing, "For whatever reason,

I feel like I've been wanting you all my life

You don't understand

I'm so glad we're at the same place

At the same time, it's over now," She spoke up the words softly yet loudly enough for them to hear them.

"I spotted you dancin'

You made all the girls stare

Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh)

And the sexy hair

I should shake my thang

Make the world want you (giggle)

Tell your boys you'll be back

I wanna see what you can do (uh)

What would it take for you to just leave with me?

Not tryin to sound conceited but

me and you were meant to be (yeah)

You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl

Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world! " She was moving around the stage moving her body perfectly to every beat that she hit, What she didn't know what that Alvin was staring at her with lust in his eyes.

'I didn't know she could move like that' The oldest of the chipmunks thought as he watch like as if he was in a trace and not being able to break free.

"Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you)

Boys!

To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)

Boys!

And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm)

Boys!

Then she's in control!

Took the boy off the dance floor

Screaming in his ear

Musta' said somethin bout me (what you say)

Cuz he's lookin over here

You lookin at me (giggle)

With a sexy attitude

But the way your boys movin it (uh)

It puts me in the mood

OUW! " Sang the oldest of the sisters which auburn hair as she was doing her sexy dance, she knew that they wouldn't be dancing like this in front of everybody but she didn't care, She just wanted for Alvin to look at her the same way he did the girl with light honey color hair.

She swag her hips from side to sing as she keep on singing, "What would it

take for you to just leave with me?

Not tryin to sound conceited

but me and you were meant to be

You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl

Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one (I get nasty)

Boys!

To love her and to hold (I get nasty)

Boys!

And when a girl is with one (I get nasty)

Boys!

Then she's in control! (You like that? Here we go..)

Tonite Let's Fly

Boy have no Fear (have no fear)

There's no time to lose

And next week,

You may not see me here (uh-huh)

So boy just make your move (let me see what you can do)

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one (I like that

Boys! (I like that)

To love her and to hold

Boys!

And when a girl is with one (it's gonna turn me on)

Boys!

Then she's in control! "

Simon looked at girl next to him with shy blue eyes,she looked so beautiful to him, like an angel, he bite his lower lip softly as he tried his hardest not to put his larger hands over her slower once,

He then glance at his brother and smirks, 'HA' was all he was able to think of as he saw his older brother watch the oldest of the sister with a grin of his face, he then looked at the girl dancing and rolled his eyes, he knew why his brother was paying attention to her like if his life depend but he was happy that he wasn't looking at the girl next to him.

"Come with me

Let's fly Into the Night

Oh boy, tonite is ours (it's just you and me baby)

When huggin me, make sure you hold me tight

Let's head for the stars

GET NASTY!

Moan Moan Moan, OUW !

Boys!

Sometimes a girl just needs one

Boys!

To love her and to hold

Boys!

And when a girl is with one

Boys!

Then she's in control!

Can't live with em'

Cant live without em'!" Brittany finish her song as she took deep breaths after dancing and singing for a couple minutes, she bend down slighting to catch her breath better as she heard the people that she care about clapping, her face redden as she heard Alvin whistle playfully.

"Finally" she said softly to herself as she closed her eyes and smiled softly.

_**Soul- well I hope that everybody enjoys this chapter, and now left to sing will be Alvin and Simon, should Jeanette sing a song also? i been reading as much stories as I can to find ideas, but not to steal them of course, just wanting to see what people like to read. please R&R **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Soul- Hey everybody, how are you all?, I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes, i know it's not the best but I do try to improve on it, thanks for all the reviews and messages that I got, and I would try to put the ideas that I receive in this story as soon as I can, I know that some of you wanted Jeanette to sing with Simon, but I couldn't on this chapter but I hope that everybody enjoys it, and just so people know the chipmunks on the older episodes from the 60's and 70's they did look like humans more and were the same size.**_

Brittany went back to the first row to an empty seat, a smirk on her face as she held her head up high as she felt Alvin's brown eyes on her.

"Who's next?" asked Jeanette which made Alvin blink a couple of times as he looked back at the angel sitting next to him.

Eyes that were once filled in with lust where gone as passion enter in them, "Well Jean-babe, Let's Si go up so we can spent time together" he said with confident in his voice, as he forgot about his other brother and the girls in the same room.

Both Simon and the teenage girl with auburn rolled their eyes and glared a bit.

"Ah ok…" Jeanette whisper softly, as she notice that the oldest of chipmunk was leaning in a bit, she didn't want to be rude and push him away like she usually did to guys at the parties that wanted to get to close to her liking.

'Why do guys always do this, I wish Millie was here' the 17 year old girl thought as her friend would sometimes punch the guy's faces to teach them that no means no.

Jeanette stoop a bit back to her chair, as notice that the guy in front of her was leaning in still.

"Ahem" said a voice from her other side and she turn to see her old best friend standing up, his arms cross firmly across his chest.

Alvin sigh as he knew that his younger brother wanted him to stop, so he did not, just so they won't have to argue like they usually do, 'Next time' he thought with a smirk on his face as he lean back to his comfy chair.

Simon stood there for a couple more seconds, 'which song so I sing?' he thought as he was thinking between two songs, 'following me down and special girl', he sigh as his was going up the stairs.

He thought about it for a couple more seconds and decided on the special girl, as he wanted to sing the other song as a duet later on…maybe with her.

Simon took a deep breath as he was about to start singing, "yea...

I'm looking for that special girl...

my super woman

Dear lord

on my knees can u hear my prayers (my prayers)

is she really out there

I need to know 'cause my whole life

I'll search the whole world

looking for that special girl " his sang softly, his cheeks a light shade of pink as he hoped that his hair would cover his face so she wouldn't see him blushing.

He was about to start to sing the next chorus when the unbelievable this happen, his older brother stood up from his chair and started to sing where he left off.

"Dear lord

on my knees can u hear my prayers (my prayers)

is he really out there

I need to know 'cause my whole life

I'll search the whole world

let me be his special girl " Alvin sang as he gently touch Jeanette's hand with his own, as Simon stomp down the stairs and walked up to him and push his brother a bit, making the other's pray that they wouldn't get into a fight.

The two older brothers glaring at each other for a couple more seconds, Alvin removed his hand from the girl that left long ago, as then they started to sing once again.

"Cant wait to see your face

and the way that you smile

the one to hold tight when your days are down" both brother sang as once as they started to dance, their dance moves matching as if they rehearsal it.

"if you need a shoulder you can count on me

thats the kinda man that I wanna be,

are u out there let me know

I'll search the whole wide world

until I find that someone my special girl

if u know who u r just make urself seen

I need that super woman that only exists in my dreams,

keep u warm and close kiss from ur head to your toes

as our feeling keep growing it will never get old

take a chance with my love

baby I want you so bad

'cause real love is something that I never had,

I know I'll find u some day my heart will never give up

soon we'll be together and no longer apart

till the day that comes I'll be searcing for u

just remember pretty girl this rider loves u " Both Alvin and Simon sang, as they both jumps on the stage and started to dance even more, doing a few dances moves before they started to sing to the lovely girl that capture their heart with out trying to.

"I need someone thats gonna be there for me

a real woman

the one who understands and loves and respects a man

and knows sometimes that I cant be at home

I'll never lie and deceive you always trust and believe,

are you really out there I need to know

I'm tired of the lonely nights

'cause all I want is a happy home

and to see you and me smiling

for the whole world to see

'cause all I really need

someone who's gonna ride for me

no matter the situation that we facing

you'll be right by my side ready to lay it all on the line

all I'm asking for is your love and affection

your hugs and kisses just to know u miss me

when I'm gone and when I need you the most

your just a phone call away

on my knees can u hear my prayers (my prayers)

is she really out there

I need to know 'cause my whole life

I'll search the whole world

looking for that special girl

my best friend on the other end telling me everything gon be ok " they stop singing as the brothers glared at each other, they didn't even hear their younger brother clapping along with the youngest of the chipettes.

Jeanette just stared at them not knowing what to say, she didn't know if the song was meant for her and if it was she didn't know if she should be happy or not, she likes Simon, he was a kind-hearted person who was also very smart and he had that nerdy look which she was into. But if that was so Alvin likes her as well, which he made it clear.

'God, this wasn't meant to happen' she thought, she only came for her family not to have crushes and have people fall for her, especially the guy that her sister had a crush on.

Brittany's hand where in the form of a fist as she didn't know whether to glare at the guy she loves since she was a little girl or her sister, the reason that the guys of her dreams didn't love her the way she hope.

_**Soul- I did want them to have a little fight but I'm not good at writing fight scenes, so I apologies for that, please R&R**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Soul- Hey everybody, how are you all? hopefully good, thanks to everybody that review and keeps on reading this story, it means a lot to me, I know that some wanted to have A~J~S moments on here to have some Alvin and Simon argue and I hope to get to that soon as well as some of the Simon and Jeanette moments, but on this one I wanted to write about...you got it Mille, on her state I wanted to take things to the next level a bit.**_

The 17 year old blonde with short curly hair sigh softly as she was sitting down on her rather large bed, her pale fingers gently touching the one of the picture she had laying around on the bed.

"Why don't you look amazing" Millie softly said softly as she then let out a gentle giggle, her right hand softly wondering over the pictures of her best friend with an amazing body and a flawless smiles that mades her insides feel tighter as if it were in a knot.

"Not as amazing as you my love" said Millie trying her best to sound like her best friend yet not succeeding at it.

"No, your just saying" Said the female that went to an all girl school that was wearing forest green short shorts that were made completely out of silk and a cotton black muscle shirt that fit her loosely, she grabbed one of the pictures she had of the chipette.

She lifted the picture up and put it about a yard away from her pretty face as she kept on talking like her secret crush, "No, I really mean it Mille, Your amazing and beautiful"

Millie's cheeks turning red from what she was thinking of what her friend would say to here, "Re..Really?" she asked herself since she was alone in her large room, the lights fully on and showing the girly room.

"Of course, You know I wouldn't lie to you", The teenager said as she looked into the picture of her friend that was taken a year ago.

"I know my love…" she whispered softly as she slowly closed her dark brown eyes that almost looked black as she brought the picture color to her face, her lips inches away when she heard somebody knock on her door.

"What ?" She yelled annoyed, slamming the picture of the bed.

"Millie, Don't forget we have another fashion show tomorrow night, make sure to wear that pretty dress I go you" said the lady from the other side of the door.

'She probably doesn't even know what she's talking about' Mille thought to herself as she rolled her dark color eyes.

"Fine mother! " she yelled knowing she would wear any thing as long as it'll be a dress, 'Damn woman spends most of the time on the phone with her fashion clients or shopping at those freaking shows' thought the girl with golden locks.

"Thanks" Said the lady as she was on her phone, but instead on her head piece, She was texting to some of the people that she made big in the fashion show.

The lovely blonde that's 5'7 that was sitting down indian style rolled her eyes once more and frown deeply, 'How I hate being here with them'

Her eyes slowly glance down, the frown that was there only seconds ago disappear as a very smile smile appear on her face.

"Jeanette…If only you were here, everything will be better" she whisper softly that almost seem like she wasn't even talking, She picked up another picture of the friend that had a body like a Kardashian.

Bring the picture close to her face like before she whisper, "You make me so happy, your the only one that truly understands me" the pictures getting closer by the second.

Millie's eyes close like before as she pressed her full lips against the picture of her friend, she felt as if her room was spinning slowly, fireworks bursting every color of the rainbow as the butterflies in her stomach some how got out and where flying slowly around them.

She didn't know how long she was kissing the picture, all she knew was she need to breath a bit. her soft lips slowing pulling a way from the piece of paper that held a image.

Her dark brown eyes opening slowly, the first thing she notice once she open then were how blue her friend's eyes were, she lean in again towards the picture, kissing it once more as if her best friend was actually there.

'I actually feel her touching me' The female that had a lot of money thought as she could feel her friend's hand ran thru her golden locks of her as she had done before when the were joking around or just brushing each other's hair.

Her fantasy started to go wild, imaging her friend's hands going lower from her hair towards her soft face down to her neck and going down to her breast, what Mille didn't notice was that it was her own hand doing that.

"Jean…"She moan softly as she let the picture fall on the bed as she didn't need it, To image the captain of the cheerleading team was there on her bed touching her.

Millie hope to kiss her deeply as her best friend of almost 10years would run her hands under her shirt and up to unclip her bra, and start playing with her breast softly since both of them were new to this.

The blonde shiver as she took off her own shirt and threw it to the side, She then started to take off her lace bra, letting it hit the top of her bed once it was completely off before she started to play with herself, all the time imaging it was the teenage girl that own her heart.

That night Mille moan her friend's name, softly, roughly, in a whisper, loudly and any other way she could, but it all sounds joyful and pleasurable.

_**Soul- I know it wasn't what you guys were waiting to happen and I wanted to put more details on this chapter but I'm not that good at writing lemon, please R&R and please NO FLAMES, just so everybody knows they're in different time zones.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Soul- hey everybody, sorry for the long the wait, i had writers block and i couldn't write anything down before forgetting it before i actually got a piece of paper.**_

Jeanette yawn softly as she grew tired from watching her sister and friends dancing, they had asked her to sing with them as well but she couldn't, she rarely song and when she did it was mainly cause her best friend had made her.

She looked at her watch and smiled gently, time was almost over, she just had to wait another 20 minutes before her sisters and the boy chipmunks started to get off the large stage and walk to gather their things.

"That was great!" Jeanette said happily as she rose from her sit and stretch a bit, her bones feeling sore from sitting down to long.

"Thanks" Said a cheerful blonde as she walked towards her bag , once there she took out a small mint color towel to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Thanks Jeanette" Theo said politely as he used his best friend's towel to wipe his sweat that was already sliding down his forehead to his cheeks.

Jeanette nodded as she then looked at her other sister, whom was looking their her large purse for some wipes since she didn't think that a lady shouldn't carry a towel to wipe of sweat then put it back in her purse making it smell of sweat and dirt.

"There you are" said the female with auburn hair as she took out some wipe that were scented as she gently wipe the sweat of, making sure that her make up won't smite as she gonna throw it to the side when Alvin came out behind her and took another of her scent wipes.

"Hey!" yelled Brittany as she turn to glare at the oldest of the brothers, "why don't you get your done, damn it"

Alvin ignored get her as he wiped the sweat on him, "what ever" he mumbles, not caring if she had actually had heard him or not.

"hmmp" Said Brittany as she turned around, her back facing him as she turn back to look into her purse taking out body spray, she brought it closer to herself as she sprayed herself with it.

Alvin sniffed it with out trying to, a small smirk appearing on his face since it was his favorite scent of strawberries with a hint of orange.

"They would look so cute together" said Jeanette softly, a light smile of her face.

"They would" said a voice behind her.

Jeanette turned around to see the male with black rim glasses, "Hey" she said as she tried her hardest not to blush.

"Hey" said Simon with a nervous smile on his face, his fingers playing with each other as he couldn't stand still.

"So what are we gonna do next?" asked the cheerleading captains as she started to slowly play with the hum of her shirt with out her noticing.

"I don't know what their gonna do" Simon stated as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, "but if you want…I…I can show you around and take you out for ice cream…or something", He was ready for her to reject him.

"That would be lovely" said Jeanette politely as she smiled softly, 'stay calm..stay calm' her head was saying as her insides felt that they were gonna explode at any second.

"Really?" the tallest of the munks said surprise, his eyes widening a bit as he couldn't believe that she would agree so daily.

Jeanette nodded as her smile her faded.

_**Soul- HEY EVERYBODY, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING, PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN AND PLEASE NO FLAMES! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE SHARE.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Soul- Hey everybody, how is everybody doing?, hopefully well.**_

_**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I actully have writer's block on this story and I can't seem to think about a new chapter, if anybody haa ideas please share, either by review or PM.**_

**_Should Brittany have a best friend?, what should she look like?, what should her name be or should it be a guy?._**

**_What about Alvin and the rest of chipmunks?, should they have best friends or should they just have each other?._**

**_Should Brittany team up with Millie?._**

**_please share your ideas._**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Soul- hey everybody! thanks for the review !, i will be using the Oc 'Cherry', she will come out in another chapter, hoping in the next one or the one after that.**_

Simon waited peacefully on the sofa of Ms. Miller's house, he looked down at his hands that were locked together as he waited for his friend that was changing clothes again, deciding it was a hot day and would rather wear a dress.

He looked at the clock as he notice that he was waiting 15 minutes already, 'I wonder what's taking her so long?' he thought as he stood up and went to the wall that had pictures of the girls along with their step mother.

A small smile a rose as he looked at the pictures of them when they were 5 years old, he wanted to chuckle at the sit of Alvin and Brittany glaring at each other, both wanting the spotlight in the middle of the group, his eyes wonder to his youngest of brother and his blonde best friend as they both were smiling wide, their hands holding flowers in their tiny hands, lastly his blue eyes looked at himself and the girl he had a crush on for years.

He admire her rather large purple rim glasses as they seem that they were going to slight of her nose, yet she usually put it right back were it belong just as it reached the tip of her tiny nose, her clothes being twice the size of what should have been, fitting her baggy, Simon couldn't help but smile more as he remember how she would wear her chocolate brown hair in a messy bun that she would put just after waking up since she had other things to do.

'Where is this girl at?' The smartest of the chipmunk thought as he wanted to go back to those simpler times, knowing very well if he had the choice to,he would have told her that he had feeling towards her back then .

He touch the photograph softly, scared that if he touch any of the photos on the wall they would break under his touch, 'Before me and you could go to the library almost all day and nobody would bug us…now We can't even go walking down the street with out somebody asking for your number' he thought with a loud sigh.

Simon slowly slide his fingers off the picture and had it out it at his side, his eyes that are cover by his black rim glasses notice how close they were back then.

"I'm almost done !" yelled Jeanette from upstairs, Simon couldn't help but to look the way that her lovely voice was coming from.

"Ok" he whisper softly, he stayed like that for a couple more seconds before he walked back to the comfy sofa.

Seconds later, Jeanette come down walking down the stairs, her clothes from before gone and replaced by an ivory floral tube dress with with a small dark pink belt, her tiny feet now wearing strappy floral sandals.

"Hey" Jeanette said softly, her dyed hair was still in her messy braid.

"Hey" The smartest of the boys said, his hands in his pant's pockets/

"Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't find the other sandals" she started to explain, "and I had to look even where, I don't know how it was under the bed"

Simon nodded a bit, "Understandable" he said calmly as he looked at her, "Are you ready to go?"

This time it was the female that went to an all girl's school turn to nod, "Yeah, Where are we going?" the chipette asked as she was curious.

Simon shrugged a bit, "I was thinking the park, since we used to go there as kids" he replied honestly, hoping that she would remember the good times they had together as kids.

"Sounds like a plan" Jeanette said with a wide smile as she walked closer to him, her hands link together behind her as her braid stay firmly on her shoulder.

They walked to the door in silences, Simon opening it for her as she gave him a small 'thank you', which he just nodded to.

After 17 minutes of walking they enter the park, that they used to know and have fun together.

"Remember when you climb the tree when we need a couple of chestnuts for a program" Said Jeanette as she remember the good times they had they.

"Yeah, I remember, I almost fell out the tree a couple of times" Simon said fondly as he let out a soft chuckle, as he remember the crazy things they did for the name of sciences, " What about the time you tried to catch the frog"

Jeanette smiled widely as she remember that she was around 6 years old, "Yeah I remember, I fell in the mud a couple of times and my glasses where cover in mud" she stated as she laugh softly as she remember that she youngest sister thought she was a mud monster by the time she got home.

The tallest of the chipmunks and chipettes shared stories of their past as kids for a couple of hours, as they both sat on the bright red swings, swinging just barely as their stomachs were already starting to hurt from all the laughter.

They waited a while so that their stomach to stop hurting before they started to talk once again, a wide smile on both of their faces as a gentle wind keep hitting their body as their body swing back and forth slowly, they feet touching the light brown sand.

"I wanted to asked you something?" asked Simon as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, his hands on the rusty red chains that kept him from falling off.

"What it is Si ?" she asked using his nick-name, her bright sky blue eyes looking at him, from what she could tell he was looking at the ground.

_**Soul- well? how was it? please R&R, NO FLAMES PLEASE, somebody told me that I made it seem like Simon just seem to like her (Jeanette) for her looks so I'll try and work on that since I think they do have a connection since childhood. if any ideas please share, and I hope this chapter makes up for the late update. Again this is fanfiction and the chipmunks and the chipettes will be ooc. **_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Soul- sorry for to long wait, but i been helping plan birthdays for the last month, and now I'm helping plan a wedding, which im a bridesmaid to, i honetly don't know how this chapter came out this way, i had notes on this chapter on how i wanted it, and it turn a 180 lol, but I hope everybody enjoys it.**_

"Well..I " Simon started as he looked down at his feet that were cover in layers of sand, he wanted to ask what kind of guy she likes and if she was single. After a couple of seconds of no sound excepting his mouth, Jeanette thought that she would talk.

"You ok Simon?" Asked a concern Jeanette as she was looking at him, her swing moving back and forth lightly and slowly as her tiny feet never left the warm sand.

Simon took a deep breath, 'Why has it always been like this' he thought to himself, as he remember that even back then he could tell her almost everything except about how he feels for her.

"Yeah…" Simon said in almost a whisper, his insides feeling as if it was slowly dying inside.

Jeanette rose one of her perfectly plunk eyebrows as she slower her movement on the swing if it was possible, "You know you can tell me or ask me anything" she said, her soft voice making his heart flatter a bit.

Simon rose his head and looked at her, his cheeks turning a light shade of cherry red when the girl that appear on his dreams started to lean over to adjust his black rim glasses that started to slide of his nose when he was looking down.

"There you go, Si" Said the lovely chipette as she slowly let go of his glasses and slide her soft hand down his cheeks, where they stayed for a couple seconds longer.

They didn't know how long they remain like that, but it felt great to him, having her small soft hand on his skin, it felt right.

"Thank you" Simon whisper to her, both starting to move forward with out them noticing, time seem to slow down as their faces got closer to each other were they could feel the others warm minted breath on their skin, they're lips inches apart and seeming to close the distance…when a ball hit Simon on the head and made him fall down.

"OMG!" freaked the chipette with light honey brown hair as she quickly got up and rush to her friend's side.

"Ouch" said the middle of the brothers, as he rub the side of his head.

"Si?' asked a concern Jeanette as she grab his glasses that fell off his face when the pink rubber ball hit him.

"I'm Ok" Simon said as he opened his eyes, seeing everything blurry at first as he started to squart his eyes to see her beautiful blue eyes that match his own, she handed him his glasses so he can put them on.

"Thanks" he mumble a bit upset, as he remember how few sends ago, their lips were about an inch a part, he wanted to know who throw the damn ball so he can struggle them in this lifetime and on the next, 'Damn person' he thought annoyed, but quickly forgot when he felt her hand over his.

"If you want, we could go home so I can out an Icepack"

Simon sigh, knowing that his brothers and her sisters would be there, 'Fine" he spoke as they slowly got up from the sand and made their way to the house.

A girl that seem to be 17 years old that hiding behind a tree a couple yards away from the swing started to laugh, her long blonde hair with rainbow highlights that was in a high pony tail, as she warp her arms around her sides from laughing to much.

She stopped when she heard her cellphone ringing her from dark blue booty shorts, she flip her cell to open it, "Hello?'" she said, as she forgot to look at her caller ID.

"Yeah, don't worry" she said the blonde with bright green eyes, "Jeanette is fine", the one with rainbow highlight spoke as she checked if she had a piece of gum inside her shorts.

"Don't worry Millie, I'm not gonna fall for your 'loving and beautiful' Jeanette" said Cherry as she rolled her eyes as the female on the phone started to yell at her to make sure Jeanette was happy and didn't find love with anybody else.

"I know, and don't worry about me falling for her, I already have somebody I'm interested in" Cherry said with a grin as she peek her head out of the tree eyeing the chipmunk with glasses, "And trust me, It'll make both of us very happy"

_**Soul-thanks everybody for reading and if you still like this story, please R&R, No flames, and I hope to update again this week, i know this might seem cofusing since Cherry had to be Brittany's friend, but somehow it came out like this. ^.^bhopefully it wasn't bad.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**I am sooo sorry that I haven't update in months, my life has been DRAMA, but don't worry I havent forgetten about this story :D , I hope to update in april but I have to read all the chapters again to get back into ryhme (sp) of writing.**_

_**If you have any ideas, Please tell me, It will help.**_

_**Love always, Soul :D until next time XD**_


End file.
